Kuroshitsuji 21 Century
by darkvampiregirl13
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are transported to the 21st century by an angel, namely Angela. Ciel has questions about these strange carriages and more, but will Sebastian be able to answer them? And where is his tea? Rated T cuz...I don't know. If you feel the rating should be changed to K or K plus, please tell me.
1. Angela Appears

_Disclaimer: no owns kuroshitsuji, and will never own kuro no matter how hard I beg and how many cherries I top it off with._

"Sebastian?" I called weakly. "Sebastian, help me!" I cried out again, louder. Cloaked figures chased me, grabbed me, kicked me, wounded me.

"Young Master?" a voice reached me. I felt an earthquake. Behind closed eyelids I saw/felt a blinding ray of light.

"Nnn…" I moaned. "Sebastian?" I forced my eyelids open, squinting in the sunlight. "Stop shaking me, Sebastian."

"Is the Young Master having nightmares?" asked the demon, appearing to be concerned. Of course, being who he is, I could never be sure if he was truly worried. Bring who I am, I didn't really care (nor was I curious) whether or not he was concerned about me.

I shook my head, trying to shake away the remaining wisps of sleep. "Mm…" I replied, not really a yes or a no.

Suddenly a flurry of movement caught my eye.

"Hello, Ciel," purred a familiar, silky voice.

"Angela," I spat, as though the mere name was a diseased rodent who was no better than a speck of dirt on the ground (not on my shoes. No, I would never allow there to be any grime on my person).

"Hello, may we be of your service?" asked Sebastian (very politely), he didn't bow though. Instead, his eyes glowed a bright shade of red (not really pink yet).

"Oh well, you see," said Angela in her normal, velvety voice, "I was merely wondering..." her hand shot out, grabbed me, and threw me up before even Sebastian could respond. "How would you like to be the first time traveler?"

"Ah!" I cried as I felt myself being sucked into a portal. Whiteness surrounded me until I felt like my very soul was being bleached white. All my hatred, my thirst for revenge was disappearing.

Faintly I thought I saw a speck of black calling my name, but I couldn't be sure.

Then I landed on my butt in a weird-looking place.

I heard Angela's voice, traveling through the portal. "I hope you enjoy your stay here in the 21 century!" Her voice brought back all my hatred. Wow.

"Sebastian. I am here," I said in a bored, commanding voice. I waited a few minutes. "Sebastian?" Oh damn. I needed a mirror, quick. No, not to check if my hair was messed up! I need to check if I still bore the contract symbol.

Or I can take off my eye patch and parade down the street, seeing if anyone will scream.

I chose option one. Mirrors tend to be quieter.

_Ok, so I think I'm going to be proud of this story. Yay~!_


	2. The queen is who?

_Disclaimer: no owns kuroshitsuji, and will never own kuro no matter how hard I beg and how many cherries I top it off with._

_This is a new record for me. Im updating the day after the previous update. All made possible cuz of your comments. I _am _quite disappointed though. NO ONE NOTICED THE TYPO! I accidentally wrote 'kuoshitsuji' instead of 'kuroshitsuji'. NO ONE NOTICED! NO ONE! No one but me!_

_Well, enough blabbing. I wont be here for a week, so here's another update to help you stick with me~!_

I chose option one. Mirrors tend to be quieter.

One problem. I HAD NO IDEA WHERE I COULD FIND A MIRROR. So I decided to randomly stroll down the street until I found a mirror store.

"Hey little boy, Halloween passed a week ago. And besides, what are you trying to be? A pirate?"

I growled and turned around. Drawing myself up, I announced proudly, "I am Her Majesty's watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive. Who are you?"

The girl – no, wait, this couldn't be a girl. He – she? – wore trousers. In fact, now that I took the time to view people (less fortunate than me) on the street…they were ALL wearing pants. Except for some who wore super-exposing skirts. And some 5 year olds.

Anyhow, the … thing answered, "Her Majesty, Elizabeth II? You're a dog?"

I silently fumed. How _dare_ she? The Queen, Her Majesty, was known all over England, and, "Her Majesty's name is Queen Alexandrina Victoria."

The girl (I have decided to call it a girl) had a blank look of surprise. Then she burst out laughing. "Ahahha…live in the present, little boy, not last century!" with that, she turned on her heels and left, leaving me wondering what would've happened if I had slapped her.

I whirled around –

And collided with someone.

"Sorry," I muttered, deciding that I should probably make as few enemies as possible until I found Sebastian.

"Oh? The Young Master is apologizing to me? What a surprise!" said a very familiar voice in mock surprise.

"Sebastian," I growled. "Where were you?"

He decided to ignore me. I rolled my eyes and tore off his glove. I breathed a silent breath of relief when I saw the sign still plastered on his creamy, milk-white skin.

"Young Master, we are attracting attention…" breathed Sebastian.

"Yeah, whatev – THESE PEOPLE THINK WRONG," I yelped quietly, letting go of Sebastian's hand.

"I thought he was going to propose," a voice said.

"That would've been one hell of a show," said another.

The crowd began thinning out.

"Hey, he stole my catchphrase," pouted Sebastian. " 'one hell of a' is mine. Mine!"

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time today. In a commanding tone, "Let's go, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord," he replied, kneeling down on one knee.

"Ooh! Is he gonna propose?" giggled a familiar voice.

"Lizzie?" I asked, whirling around.

_Ha! I know the story is not progressing very quickly. I'm going to Disneyland tomorrow, so I will probably get some inspiration there~!Ta ta for now! Love ya all (and sebbychan will come to your house if you review~!)! Bye !_


	3. Alois too!

_Disclaimer: no owns kuroshitsuji, and will never own kuro no matter how hard I beg and how many cherries I top it off with._

_This is a new record for me. Im updating the day of the previous update. All made possible cuz of your comments. _

_Well, enough blabbing. I wont be here for a week, so here's another update to help you stick with me~!_

"Lizzie?" I gasped, whirling around.

"Yes, do we know each other?" asked a blonde girl. She was wearing a super-exposing pink skirt, a pink shirt with a giant heart and the words 'goddess of love', and a blue vest. She wasn't the Lizzie I knew, but admittedly there were some similarities. For one, both blondes had curly hair. They also wore something around their necks, though this one wore a pink pearl necklace.

"Hey, who is this?" asked an arrogant voice. I turned a little to find myself face-to-face with another blonde.

Lizzie giggled. "Hi Alois~!"

I frowned. "Alois…Alois Trancy?"

"What's it to you?"

I put a hand on my head. "Let's go, Sebastian. This is giving me a headache."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Hey, come back here," the blonde kid shouted.

I gave him a sideways glance, as though contemplating whether or not he was worth my time. "Yes?"

"Stay away from Lizzie. Go after a single girl for your girlfriend."

I snorted, but bit my tongue. As if! It's not my fault our parents had us engaged.

Lizzie whispered something in Alois's ears, and I suddenly felt angry. How dare they keep a secret from me?

Alois smirked. "Sorry, I meant, go after a _boy_, not girl."

With that, the two left.

Which gave me the opportunity to gather my thoughts. So here were the things I know: we had travelled to the future, and people here have no shame. They don't mind showing off their limbs, and they are very rude. Things I don't know: how to get back, and – honk, honk – what these strange moving metal carriages were.

I felt my stomach grumble. "Sebastian, go get me some food."

"Young Master, we are no longer at the mansion. How will I prepare your food?"

Shit.

_Omg I love writing this story! Two chapters in one day!_


	4. YOU HAVEN'T DEALT MY REVENGE YET?

_Disclaimer: no owns kuroshitsuji, and will never own kuro no matter how hard I beg and how many cherries I top it off with._

_I dedicate this chapter to uh… Guest. Do you want me to call you something else? Anyways, Guest was the only one who reviewed chapter 3. *snarl* The rest of you disappoint me so._

_Random stuff from my trip to Disneyland, Hollywood, Sea World, and some U. S. S. Midway thing:_

_(from Aladdin)_

_Genie: *flourish* winner of the ladies!_

_Me: …_

_Others: yaaaay!_

_Genie: winner of the boys!_

_Boys: boo!_

_Genie: winner of boys who sound like girls!_

_Me: *snort* Bieber much? (is that how you spell it?)_

'_boys who sound like girls': *high pitched* yay~!_

_Me: O.O Alois much?_

_Fun fact: killer whales splash hard and can get you very, very wet._

_Fun fact: starfish species 'chocolate-chip' do not taste good. Honestly, you don't need first-hand experience to know this. _

_Alright, enough blabbing/wasting your time. Lets go! Onto the story!_

"Shit," I said. My stomach protested in agreement.

Sebastian smirked, showing his pearl-white fangs – er, canines. "Well, Young Master, seeing as we are in the future, I have already, as far as Time is concerned, dealt your revenge. Can I have that delicious soul now?"

I snarled. "Supply me with the sweet memories – and they must be real – and we'll talk." My ingenious brain whirred. "Besides, if you have already dealt my revenge, you would not have to ask."

Sebastian sighed. "Smart as ever, Young Master."

I bowed my head in a modest attempt to hide my smirk. "Of course." Then my brain processed the information. "YOU HAVE NOT DEALT MY REVENGE YET?" I roared.

"Well, Young Master, because we are in the future in physical forms, it would mean that our bodies in the past have disappeared. Therefore, as we have no physical bodies in the past, there would have been no way for me to take revenge for you." He gave a heartbroken sigh.

"I ... am sorry," I apologized, not knowing why.

"However, if you had allowed me to take your soul…"

I scowled. Sebastian gave me a pitying look. I shrank slightly under his gaze.

Then, remembering myself, "Let's go, Sebastian!"

He bowed low. "Yes, My Lord." He paused slightly. Not hesitantly, but mockingly. "To where?"

I moaned. "I do not care! Get us some food!"

"Oh? Is that an order?"

"Yes!" my stomach growled with me.

"You just had breakfast."

"Yes, I had breakfast a _century_ ago! Hurry up!"

"Yes, My Lord."

_This should explain why sebby hasn't devoured Ciel's soul yet. And by 'Time' he meant a black kitty who he told he has already carried out ciel's revenge, so technically, he wasn't lying._


	5. Madam Red and Terrible Food

_Disclaimer: no owns kuroshitsuji, and will never own kuro no matter how hard I beg and how many cherries I top it off with._

_Love ya all~! And though 'alerts' and (better yet) 'favorites' make me happy, reviews are the best. Think of it as this: _

_Say this was chess. If I received an 'alert,' I would think of it as a bishop or a knight. If I received a 'favorite,' it would be like a rook (or a pawn in the ENDGAME). If I received a 'review,' I would think of it as a King or Queen. Don't know if that made sense to any of you, but I needed a way to make this chapter look longer~! _

_Uh, I what I meant was 'I wanted to share my vast amount of knowledge with my dear readers!'_

_Anyways, onto the story!_

"Yes, My Lord," said Sebastian, bowing on one knee. Then he stood up, turned, and –

"Wait!" I called and faltered. "C-can I come too?"

"Oh?" he asked.

"I…do not want to be alone."

"Is the Young Master scared?" he teased. "I must admit: you are right," he sighed. "If you come with me, you will be less prone to get kidnapped."

"Not. My. Fault," I insisted through gritted teeth.

Sebastian sighed, scooped me up, and zipped away. We stopped by a bakery, and he casually strolled up to the counter.

"We are going to rob you of some goods now. I ask that you cooperate."

I stared at him like he was crazy. No, scratch that. I stared at him because he _was_ crazy.

The lady behind the counter didn't look up from whatever book she was reading. "Go ahead."

My demon nodded and picked out two loaves of bread. "Thank you. We shall be departing now."

The lady finally looked up. "You haven't paid yet." She had short red hair and wore what I assume was the bakery's uniform: a red vest over a red shirt and a red skirt. I was sure that the shoes, invisible behind the counter, were red as well.

"M-Madam Red?" I gasped.

She narrowed her eyes. "Do I know you?"

"Yes! I am Ciel Phantomhive, your nephew, and –"

"Young Master."

I stopped myself, and took a look at Madam Red. Except I noticed she had a look of confusion on her face.

"You're crazy," she whispered. "I don't have a nephew. What do you two want? Say, kid, aren't you a bit young to be involved in a robbery?" she cleared her throat. "You haven't paid yet."

"Do I _have _to?" this was Sebastian and his innocent face.

"Yes."

My most powerful servant snarled. "I _warned_ you it was a robbery." Saying so, he shoved the two loaves into my hands and scooped me up.

"Hang on," was all he said before flitting away.

When we finally stopped, I nibbled slightly at on loaf.

"Bleeeeck!" I made a disgusted sound before spitting out the small amount of bread back out. "It has no flavor whatsoever, and it is beginning to harden!"

"It's only been out of the oven for two hours."

"That long?"

_Such high standards, my dear Ciel-kun~! Stop putting Sebby-chan in these situations! Oh wait *dry laughter* I'm pulling the strings behind your every action, at least in this story~! Wave good-bye to my dear readers and fellow fans!_


	6. Sebastian Eats Something

_Disclaimer: no owns kuroshitsuji, and will never own kuro no matter how hard I beg and how many cherries I top it off with._

_Love ya all~! And though 'alerts' and (better yet) 'favorites' make me happy, reviews are the best. Think of it as this: _

_Funny thing about Ciel's comparison of Sebastian to the chess piece 'knight': A queen is much more powerful that a knight, the rook is as well, and in some versions, the bishop is worth half a point more than the knight. So basically, he's saying that Sebastian is not a very important piece in his game. Ciel has to be King (duh), but the second most important piece on the board (at least by value of points) is the Queen. And Sebastian is a male. I just kept thinking that and I felt like saying/writing it. :p _

_That and writing a lot in the A/N makes the chapter look longer. Ha~ (longest chapter yet)_

_This chapter is in honor of something, try to guess what._

_Well, enough blabbing._

_No, not really._

_This is really the last part of the A/N._

"That long?"

"Yes."

I made a face. "Do you want some?"

"No."

"So basically we robbed a bakery for no reason."

"I am sure the Young Master could eat it later, when he is less hungry. Now… where to get some food?"

I looked at him curiously. "I thought you said you do not eat?"

"I do not eat _human_ food," he smiled wickedly.

"You are not going to … _kill_ someone, are you?" Suddenly I did not feel so good. I was also glad I did not eat too much of the bread. My stomach right then was too weak to be able to hold much food.

The demon scowled. "You humans hunt animals to extinction, but other species cannot have a mere lunch without you being disgusted."

I nodded. "Precisely. That sums it up."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He found a toy shop next to a midnight-dark (Sebastian's hair-dark) alley.

"Stay here," he said, tugging on my arm, guiding me to the toy shop's window. "No peeking~!"

I frowned slightly. I do not appreciate being given orders. The feeling reminds me too much of the month. I shook my head to clear my mind of the dark thoughts it was showing me. "I'll try." I told him.

He returned a few minutes later with a rebellious-looking teen.

"Where's the loot?" the boy asked.

Sebastian pointed at the darkened alley. "Right in front of you."

The pair went in.

"AAH!" a barely muffled scream sounded.

After a few moments my curious self took hold, and I peeked into the alley.

"A- mmgh!" I stifled a scream. The Earl Phantomhive does _NOT_ scream like a five-year-old girl. But I must admit: it was quite the gruesome picture.

Imagine a Jack the Ripper scene, except 100x messier and instead of blood, bone-dry body parts were strewn across the floor. The various pieces of bone, skin, and flesh were all pale, and somehow, it was obvious that they were soulless. Look, I'm going to spare you the _really_ gory details and leave it as that.

And in the middle of his 'meal,' sat my 'well-behaved, high-class' butler licking his fingers (like a cat) for the last of his food. He looked up at my squeak.

"Ah, my naughty Young Master. What did I tell you about looking?" My jaw was still hanging open. I struggled to put together a sentence.

"I – you – it – nn – all over – ah – the flesh…"

"Oh dear, I hope I did not scar your mind too bad. Souls with no minds taste terrible." He seemed to sniff at the air. "No, you are fine."

Loud sirens jolted me back to reality.

"What's that?" I asked.

Sebastian frowned. "According to this girl's memories, this is the police."

"How are you able to access her memories?"

"The soul and mind are directly connected. Which means, Young Master, that when the time comes, I will be able to see every one of your thoughts. Every. Single. One."

I felt my face heat up. "R- right."

Sebastian tilted his head to look at me, and my blushed did not go unnoticed. He smirked, and was about to make a comment when we realized we were surrounded.

I noticed the sirens had stopped their unholy noise. We must have been surrounded by the idiots holding guns during our little exchange.

"Hands up and don't move!" one shouted. I mentally noted that this was probably the leader.

"Yeah, right," I smirked. "Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord." He scooped me up for what seemed like the millionth time. I winked at the gaping cops.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Good night to you all too."

"He's not human," one managed to say (which was quite a feat in itself).

Sebastian smirked (sexily) down at them, tailcoat flipping dramatically, his figure and mine silhouetted against the moon.

"You are right. Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara." _I am merely one hell of a butler._


	7. We Get the Bloody Hell Out of Here

_Disclaimer: no owns kuroshitsuji, and will never own kuro no matter how hard I beg and how many cherries I top it off with._

_*sob sob*_

_Sebastian: *sweat drop* Young Master, what shall we do?_

_Ciel: …_

_Sebastian: it's ok. After all, only one person said it._

_Me: *sob hic sob*_

_Sebastian: At least it's not two…_

_Me: *glare* that *hic* doesn't make me feel *sob* make me feel much better._

_Ciel: *sigh* Sebastian, get her to calm down._

_Sebastian: I guess I have to. I've been hoping not to do so, but… meow._

_Me: *hic...sob…*_

_Sebastian: meeerrrow~_

_Me: *half laugh half sob*_

_Ciel: *sigh* I told you to make her calm down, not become hysterical…_

_Me: *giggle* i-if you want me to feel better *sob* you could become my demon!_

_Ciel: no._

_Me: *sigh* so many disappointments. The reviewer could've at least told me where to improve on…_

_Sebastian: she really likes this story but some anonymous reviewer typed 'story sux. obviously written by an amateur. pff.'_

_Me: OF COURSE IM NOT A PROFESSIONAL WRITER! I HAVEN'T EVEN GRADUATED MIDDLE SCHOOL!_

_Sebastian: get on with the story before we lose more readers._

_Me: … fine._

"I am merely one hell of a butler," the demon bragged. Then in one fluid motion we were gone, the mere shadow of a stranger's memory.

A few glints in the night. 9 of 10 police lay on the ground, dead. The last looked around, whimpered, and staggered back to the police station.

This was the same one who had spoken to us. From now on his life would be a living hell, constantly in fear of the shadows.

As we were flying (gliding), I thought I heard a voice.

"Oh are you enjoying your stay?" a familiar velvety voice asked.

_Angela_, I thought. But as Sebastian didn't show any sign of hearing the voice, I decided to blame it on my imagination.

When we arrived on the other side of town (near the docks), Sebastian set me down and said, "Rest now. We may have to leave early tomorrow."

I required no further encouragement. I fell asleep on the demon's lap immediately.

What seemed like two seconds later, I was roughly shaken awake.

"Hnn?" I moaned, squinting in the sunlight.

"We are departing, Young Master."

I tried to enter the ship in a dignified manner – but some screaming/squealing brat shoved me in. I stumbled, caught myself, and whirled around, the glare in my eye strong enough to kill, my cane held threate –

Shit.

"Where is my cane, Sebastian?"

He didn't answer. The nerve!

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, My Lord." He kneeled on one knee, right hand on heart.

"Why are we leaving?"

"Why, My Lord? Perhaps it is because we robbed a store and murdered quite a few people."

"The sarcasm was unasked for, and unappreciated."

_Sry, I know the story itself was short, but I wasn't really in a good mood when writing this, so yeah._


	8. We Travel Across an Ocean in 5 Minutes

_Disclaimer: no owns kuroshitsuji, and will never own kuro no matter how hard I beg and how many cherries I top it off with._

_This chapter is dedicated to JezebelStrike! _

_Okay, this is JezebelStrike and to all the readers that read this story, I personally thank you! Not that my thanks really matter to you and all but I thank you so much! *kiss*_

_Now down to business, to that anonymous jackass, there was no need to put that rude comment/review. Well, just like there is no need for me to call you a jackass, but now we're both even._

_She's 12 you nitwit!_

_I bet when she's 13 she will be even better because that's how it goes. It's human nature to get better at things that aren't close to perfect._

_You don't just get magically fan-fricken-tastic in an instant! _

_I know I didn't- to be honest, I sucked majorly and that is saying something._

_Now that I'm done I will once again thank you all for reading and to the ones who review, you are **ing awesome so don't stop being awesome!_

_Even the ones who just read, you are still **ing awesome! Now that I've ranted, read the chapter and please review. She will very much appreciate it and if you have criticism just do it gently or professionally. Please and Thank You! *shakes hands* Teehee!_

_*smiles* ok, thank you ^^._

_:P I hate my new haircut~!_

"The sarcasm was unnecessary," I muttered. "Besides, how did they know it was us?"

"Other than the fact that you gave them your name? Let me think," he struck a mock-thinking pose. "Well, the girl's memories say that they have something called security cameras."

"Oh. So?"

"It recorded our every movement."

I cursed ("Bloody hell.").

"Oh yes, I just remembered: the morning paper tells citizens to be on the lookout for us." Saying so, he presented a newspaper with a flourish. On the front page was a picture of Sebastian and me on the roof, wind blowing our clothing dramatically.

I cursed. Again. "Great." Then I remembered a certain memory. "Why did you disappear this morning?" I asked.

"To get you a present, Young Master." He handed me a cane. "So, how do you like it?"

I stared, wide-eyed, at the cane in my hands. "How – where…? It looks like my original one!"

He smirked. "A butler of the Phantomhives who cannot accomplish this much is not worth his salt." He seemed to pause for a moment. "Though may I make a suggestion? Let us avoid the British museum."

I mentally face palmed.

A shout acme suddenly from behind us as the ship began moving.

"Hey! STOP THEM!"

I noted that they were wearing uniforms. Good. Finally, some proper gentlemen!

"Police," Sebastian cursed. "Hold on tightly, Young Master."

Did I say 'good'? I meant 'crap'.

I grasped him tightly; clenched my eyes, hands, and teeth shut. I think we traveled across the Pacific Ocean in 5 minutes flat. New record; big surprise. Have you ever experienced free-fall? It was like that, except a lot windier, and horizontal. Did I mention it continued for FIVE minutes?

As soon as we arrived (probably clear on the other side of the world), I lost my lunch.

_Yay, known territory now!_

_Oh yeah, starting from this chapter, I will try to reply to your reviews. Thank you! ^^_

_So…ahem…Sebastian?_

_Sebastian: review and I will be happy. You DO want me happy, right?_


	9. We are not Working at McDonalds

_Disclaimer: no owns kuroshitsuji, and will never own kuro no matter how hard I beg and how many cherries I top it off with._

_HAPPY OLYMPIC OPENING CEREMONY SOMETHING OR OTHER!_

"_God save our precious Queen, Long live our noble Queen…" While the British kids sang that, I was thinking about curry and Kuroshitsuji. :D_

_Omg the 'Mr. Bean' performance was hilarious!_

I lost my lunch.

"What a delicate stomach the Young Master possesses," noted Sebastian mockingly.

I snarled. "Where are we?"

"McDonald's," he answered proudly. "We are going to work here."

I gulped. I had never seen such a place before in England… And we had crossed such a large body of water.

"No, I mean: are we still in England?"

"Oh, Young Master, of course not! We are in America."

I think that, had I been any weaker (mentally speaking, of course), I would have fainted. Of course, being the last of the Phantomhive line, the head of the Phantomhives, the master of a demon, I merely replied with my head held high, "You shall be working by yourself. Besides, can't you go rob a bank or something?" Unbelievable. I, Ciel Phantomhive, am dropping down to _that _level.

"Is that an order?" he asked.

"This is an order! Prepare the necessary amount of money for our stay here!"

"Yes, My Lord." With that he disappeared.

And reappeared about 2 minutes later.

"This should last us a nice time."

"Are you sure not a single person saw you?" I demanded.

"No, not a soul," he grinned back.

"Good." My stomach grumbled in complaint. I looked at my butler sheepishly. "May I have something to eat?"

"There is no need to ask a mere servant. Give me an order," Sebastian said tauntingly.

_You are no 'mere servant'_, I thought to myself. _ You are my knight, my chess piece, who shall stand by me until the very end. You shall never betray me, you shall help me to drag my enemies into the hellish pit of despair, of humiliation, that they subjected me to. You are my demon, the one I promised my soul to. But you are right. For now, you are my servant. And now – _

"This is an order: give me something to eat."

"Yes, My Lord."


	10. I get a 'Happy Meal'

_Disclaimer: no owns kuroshitsuji, and will never own kuro no matter how hard I beg and how many cherries I top it off with._

_Hello everybody! I found a really good fanfic: Not Just A Dream (by xxx4everAlonexxx). Read it sometime. ^^_

"Yes, My Lord. But you just ate," he said mockingly.

"I also just lost it," I replied.

"Follow me," he sighed, dragging me into the Mc-what's-its-name.

If you thought the place looked terrible on the outside, the inside would have astounded you even more. The place contained ugly chairs and tables; the workers (I assume they were working there) wore uniforms that were so informal, I felt like puking.

And the other people there, they were the worst. They wore street rat-like attires; they shouted; they screamed; some chewed with their mouths open. I mentally shuddered.

"What would you like?" one of the workers asked Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at the menu, murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like "The boy next to me."

"Excuse me?" asked the lady. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Sorry, my lady," said Sebastian. "I asked for a happy meal."

"Anything for you?" asked the lady in a daze.

"No," replied my butler.

"Very well," said the lady, still looking into Sebastian's eyes.

I cleared my throat. "Sebastian, I shall be there if you need me. Finish this quickly."

The lady seemed to notice me for the first time.

"And you are…?"

I wanted to say 'I am Ciel Phantomhive, last of the Phantomhive line, and the master of the demon you were talking to.'

"I am the mas – "

"He is my son," said the demon cutting me off.

"Oh. So you're married?"

I snorted inwardly. 'You're'? What terrible grammatical skills.

"Of course. Now please hurry."

We got the 'happy meal'. I looked inside. The funny-looking box contained a weird-looking sandwich, some golden sticks, some sliced GREEN apples in a plastic bag, and a toy.

I looked at the toy. Then I threw it in the trash bin.

"Sebastian, are you trying to poison your master?"

"I am certain the food is not poisoned, Young Master. However, if you prefer bread…" He held up the bread we had stolen.

I sighed in defeat and nibbled at the weird-looking sandwich.

It did not taste as bad as I thought it would. I would not say it could be considered a meal worthy of the great Phantomhive, but the thing was, perhaps, just below my usual passing standards.

I continued nibbling at it while following Sebastian across a strange gray surface. Then I looked up and gasped.

"Sebastian! Who lives in that mansion!"

"It is a hotel," replied Sebastian.

"A … hotel?" I asked, having calmed down slightly.

"Yes. And we shall be staying there."

The hotel was perhaps the most elegant thing I have seen so far. And when we finally stepped through SLIDING GLASS DOORS, I found the lobby was amazing too.

But something I saw made the entire place seem like hell.

All the objects were beautiful, but the person – no, it was not a person, it was a thing, behind the desk ruined it all.

"How long shall we be staying here?" I asked Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked. "We could use it to our advantage, though."


	11. We Meet Grell and Get a Hotel Room

_Disclaimer: no owns kuroshitsuji, and will never own kuro no matter how hard I beg and how many cherries I top it off with._

_No notes this time, except that I usually procrastinate. (heck, the story that I cancelled was updated once every month)_

_Final thing: you shall all go read JezebelStrike's _Baby Steps. _*hugs baby ciel* soo cuuuuuute~!_

Sebastian smirked. "We could use it to our advantage, though."

The stupid, incompetent, red-haired shinigami looked up. "Sebas-chan~!"

The Shinigami's blood red hair, eyes, and uniform made me feel almost as if I was back in my own time. His lips drew back to reveal sharp, shark-like teeth, and his irritating voice made my ears ring.

"Had I known you were coming, I would've worn a prettier uniform! You should see the ladies' uniform! Hang on and I'll change! And- "

"That will not be necessary," Sebastian said calmly. "However, the Young Master and I require a place to stay for a while."

I groaned and added quietly, "Had we known you were here we would have chosen a different hotel."

"It must be fate that we met*," continued Sebastian, glaring at me to _shut up_. "After all, you shall help us through our troubles. I assume I am correct?" a flutter of his demonically long eyelashes and Grell was hooked.

"Of course!"

"Thank you," Sebastian smirked. "As for our payment…"

"You don't need to!" I mentally groaned and hoped that my stay here would not turn my grammar into complete trash as demonstrated by this fool.

"Thank you so very much. A two-bed room shall suit us nicely."

"Head to room 302 (author's note: this was the room number of two of the three hotels my family stayed at during our trip to Disneyland)."

As soon as we were on the stairway, I asked the butler, "What the hell did you do?"

*death not reference, so sue me. *rolls eyes*


	12. AngelicDemonic Battle

_Disclaimer: no owns kuroshitsuji, and will never own kuro no matter how hard I beg and how many cherries I top it off with._

_No notes this time, except that I usually procrastinate. (heck, the story that I cancelled was updated once every month)_

_Final thing: you shall all go read Black Michaelis's 'Black Raven Demon.'_

_Second thing, can you all pretty please go read and review xxx4everAlonexxx 's 'Not Just a Dream' and review? And plllleeeeeaaase add that 'DarkVampireGirl13' told you to. PLEAAASE?_

_Sorry, on to the story…_

_One more thing. (audience: *groan*) pretty-little-liar-girl70 is going off to camp, so this chapter is dedicated to her. Have a nice trip ^^. _

_Ok, now we can (finally) start._

_Oh yeah. CATNIP TEQUILA! Someone PLEASE tell me what that means. *kitty eyes*_

"What the hell did you do?" I demanded.

Sebastian ignored me, instead turning his attention to a door.

"I put the card in, and the light turns green," I heard him mutter. He pushed the card Grell gave him into a slot. A light above the slot blinked green a couple of times.

"Welcome home, Young Master," he said to me, bowing.

I handed him my hat and walked inside.

The room was tiny. From the outside, the hotel looked huge. But now as I stared at the room in disbelief, I realized just how much the world has changed. The room I was looking at was barely the size of a guest room!

"Why is this so small?" I asked Sebastian.

"Get used to it," I heard a familiar (too familiar) voice say.

"What do you want?" hissed Sebastian, shoving (how DARE he?) me behind my back.

"Why, I am merely here to fix my previous mistake," said Angela.

"Are you implying that you shall send us back?" I asked.

"Yes, dear Ciel," smiled Angela.

I stepped out from behind Sebastian and told her, "Angela, lies do not make a lady, much less an angel."

Angela's face momentarily contorted into a mask of wild fury. "You – you little BRAT! HOW _DARE_ YOU? I AM AN ANGEL WHO CAN EASILY CRUSH THAT TINY, INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE BODY OF YOUR'S. YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME?"

"Your true colors are showing," said Sebastian in his normal relaxed smirk. "Be more careful about your actions next time."

"I want cake."

"What?" Sebastian, a black streak a second ago, seemed to materialize suddenly by the couch.

"I want cake," I repeated.

"Young Master," Sebastian looked over his shoulder in a disbelieving expression.

"You heard him," teased Angela. "Go ahead. Bake him a cake."

Sebastian looked at me, then back at Angela, then smirked, showing his fangs. "Very well then. A Phantomhive butler who cannot accomplish this much is not worth his salt." With that, he produced a tablecloth from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Young Master, if I recall properly, your command regarding food was 'do not produce so much in such a short amount of time. At least pretend to work at a normal human's pace. You can still use your abilities, just use the necessary amount of time.' Young Master, please do not look away. You are about to experience a show like no other." Sebastian took a bow and, one hand holding the tablecloth and the other holding knives, began to taunt Angela.

First he would be at one location, waving the cloth. When Angela rushed there, he would have moved just an inch, just enough to make Angela crash onto the furniture beside him. He would then scold her.

"Slow down. You do not want to get hurt, do you?"

Then "Calm down, Angela. Maintain a certain level of dignity, please. You are ruining my reputation. Please do not tell any being that you fought like this against me."

And then "Angela! You have wings. Why not use them?"

By this time, Angela was desperate, and the fight had been lasting for about 25 minutes. She was the desperate opponent who was running out of options, whose chess pieces are being annihilated one by one. She would do anything to try and gain the upper hand, and because Sebastian and I did not have wings, she thought it would be her chance to turn the tables.

Unfortunately she forgot they were battling in a confined space.

That, and Sebastian was still holding the forks, and that the Phantomhive silverware were very sharp.

The moment her wings showed, Sebastian was ready, and he severed them with his knives. He looked at his hand pityingly. One knife left. A shift of his hand and Angela found out that he had about ten more than originally thought.

I smirked. "Sebastian, this is an order. FINISH HER."

His eyes glowed red, accepting the command. "Yes, My Lord."

I thought I heard a whimper come from Angela, but I could not be sure, for the next thing I knew, Grell had rushed into the room.

"OOOH Sebas-chan, I heard the noises coming from your room, so I decided to come investigate~!"

"Bloody hell," I cussed. "Get out of here you bloody reaper."

"Uh-uh-uh, kiddies should not curse," scolded Grell.

"SEBASTIAN!" I yelled.

"Young Master, Angela - "

"Forget about Angela, just get this bloody reaper out of here."

"Ciel," whined Grell. "Sebas-chan, you wouldn't -"

"Grell, let me borrow that for a moment," said Sebastian. He snatched the chainsaw/death scythe out of the Shinigami's hand and used it as a cricket bat. He stepped behind Grell, took a swing and –

Grell flew, screaming, out of the window.

Sometime during the bloody Reaper's interference Angela had escaped.

"Bloody hell," I cursed again.

"Young Master, it is not proper not a gentleman to use such vulgar language," scolded Sebastian.

"I shall use this 'vulgar' language as much as I please; do not forget you place, Sebastian," I snapped.

Sebastian sighed and said, "Yes, My Lord."

I looked around the room. "Sebastian, clean this place up. You shall have it so tidy I – no, a commoner – could eat off the floor."

"Yes, My Lord," he promised. He then added, "Here is your cake."

I took the cake and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him quickly cleaning up the room. I briefly debated whether or not to smear some chocolate on the bed sheets.

_And whether or not Ciel makes things harder for Sebastian is up to you to decide. Review and choose A) Ciel shall smear chocolate on the bed sheets or B) he shall be kind to Sebastian._

_REVIEW~!_

_*gasps* 1087 words!_


	13. Clean up, Everybody do Their Share

_Disclaimer: no owns kuroshitsuji, and will never own kuro no matter how hard I beg and how many cherries I top it off with._

_Blah-blah-blah thank you for all the reviews… *mutters while scrolling down notes*_

_Sebastian: she got sunburned while visiting the beach with the church youth group._

_Go read 60 ways to annoy Your Teacher be ThexLordxofxBloodiness. Even though he (she?) decided to misread the choices._

_Oh yeah, just because I am really nice, I will –_

_Ciel: *covers mouth* stop spoiling the story!_

_Me: *sighs* fine. On with the story. DON'T HATE ME._

I briefly debated whether or not to smear some chocolate on the bed sheets.

I decided, _why not_?

But first, I would enjoy some cake. It tasted… different. Not better or worse, just different. I took a look inside the cake.

And gave a (dignified) yelp.

A strange-looking thing was dangling off the side of my treat. I dropped the fork in surprise as I threw the 'treat' against the wall, and my hand brushed against the silverware, smearing chocolate cream on the bed sheets.

"Is something wrong, Young Master?" Sebastian asked. I glared at him.

"What was in the cake?" I demanded.

He walked over to where the cake was resting, picked it up, and dug his hand inside. Disgusting. What atrocious manners!

"Gummies!" he exclaimed proudly, his hand full of chocolate-covered … rainbow worms.

I snarled. "Are you trying to poison me?"

His smirk remained firm on his face.

"What are… gummies?" I asked, curiosity taking over.

"Candy worms," he replied promptly, eating one.

"I thought you didn't eat human food?"

"No, Young Master, I don't _have_ to eat _human_ food."

I had a glaring competition with the candies, then scowled and looked away. "Clean up this mess, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord."

Just then someone knocked on the door. "H-housekeeping, yes!" stammered a familiar voice,

"Mey-Rin?" I asked as Sebastian held the door open.

"Please come in, My Lady."

A girl, slightly younger than my ex. Maid, walked in. I swear she squealed when Sebastian bowed.

The girl had hair that was the same color as Mey-Rin, though this girl wore it in a braid that reached her back. She didn't wear glasses. Her uniform consisted of a white shirt, a black vest, checkered shirt, white socks, and black shoes. She wore a fake black rose in her hair.

In short, I was looking at Mey-Rin with a complete makeover.

She gave a small curtsy before looking up at the room. "Is it convenient for this room to be cleaned right now?" she asked, eyeing the chocolate stains on the carpet and sheets.

I was about to object, but Sebastian interrupted me. "Please, go on."

I scowled and sat on the untouched bed, watching the housekeeper scrub futilely at the carpet, succeeding only in making things worse until Sebastian kindly suggested that she should go change the sheets, perhaps.

"But what about the -"

"I shall personally attend to that later, assured the demon.

The girl gathered up the chocolate-stained sheets and replaced them with clean ones, muttering something about psychotic food fights.

She put the lamp back in an upright position and replaced the shattered bulb with a new one. Then, hesitantly, she began to pick up the glass shards. Sebastian promised he would clean that up later.

The girl finally directed her energies toward the knives. She gathered the ones stuck in the sofa with considerable ease, pulling them out one by one. Finally the last knife was removed and the last feather picked up.

"A new sofa will be sent up," she promised, "but you'll be charged for the damage you've caused."

"Thank you for your help," Sebastian said, pulling out a wad of cash and handing it to the girl.

Her eyes widened and she choked out a "You're welcome; anytime" before leaving.

"How much did you pay her?" I asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "I merely gave her a handful."

"This is an order, Sebastian; fix up this room."

"Yes, My Lord."

With that, he began the laborious process of removing and replacing the chocolate-stained carpet, sewing up the sofa, and patching up the walls. When he was finished it would have been impossible to tell a supernatural battle had occurred a mere hour ago.

"Where did you put Angela's wings?" I asked.

"I did not touch them," he claimed.

"She must have taken them along while escaping," I realized, cursing.

"Perhaps, My Lord."

I scowled. "What do you think happened then?"

"A mere servant's opinion is worth nothing," Sebastian chided. "You are the thinker, the commander, the king. I merely do your bidding. Now, Young Master, the opponent has wasted her turn escaping. What shall your move be?"

_Don't kill me…_

_Oh yeah, review xxx4everAlonexxx 's Not Just A Dream and tell her (in the review) that darkvampiregirl13 told you to review. Thx~!_


	14. Reincarnation

_Disclaimer: No. Owns. Kuro. I HATE HOW YOU ALL MUST RUB IT IN! *goes to sob in a random corner*_

_Tea tastes funny. Not bad, but strange nevertheless. Well, at least the type of tea my parents brew tastes weird. I don't know about the American/England/whatever-other kinds._

_Five comments. Five comments! *pout* I want more._

_Ciel: Stop being greedy._

_Me: This coming from the boy who only goes after the '9 ball' (whatever that means) when playing pool?_

_Ciel: I'm an exception._

_Sebastian: Both of you, stop this idiotic bickering at once._

_Ciel: She started it!_

_Me: *at the same time* He started it!_

_Sebastian: You both are giving me massive headache._

_Us: High five!_

_Sebastian: *growls* Start. Typing._

_Me: Fine, ok!_

"Now get a checkmate!" the demon exclaimed, obviously proud of his little speech.

I yawned, bringing a hand up to cover my mouth.

Sebastian checked the clock (which had miraculously survived the 'psychotic food fight'). "Oh dear, it is past my _Young _Master's bedtime. Perhaps my _Young_ Lord would wish to me to prepare for your bedtime activities?"

I scowled at him. Why did he have to emphasize 'young' so many times? However fatigue cut off my retort.

I allowed Sebastian to help me attend to said activities. My butler then turned off the lights after tucking me in (NO NOT WITH A TEDDY BEAR! *blushes heavily* The Earl Phantomhive would never…).

The soft pillows and comforter reminded me of home, and I fell into a peaceful sleep not long after.

XXX

"Wake up, Young Master," Sebastian said, pulling apart the curtains.

I moaned slightly from under the covers before forcing myself up. Rubbing my eyes – or rather, eye – to clear away sleep, I asked, "What shall breakfast be?" I opened my eyes –

To find the hotel room. So it hadn't been a dream. I wanted to whine and fall back under the warm covers.

"Breakfast shall be Earl Grey Tea. Would the Young Master like strawberry-kiwi fruitcake or scones with that?"

"Scones," I replied.

"Please eat something, or at least drink the tea," he advised after I had not touched my breakfast for five minutes.

I gazed idly at the comforter, where the morning paper should have been. Grunting, I was about to reply with ' I'm not hungry,' when Sebastian continued.

"It would be such a shame if you were to let your meal go to waste."

I growled silently. How dare he? If I had been a normal child, I would have stuck out my tongue at him. Then again, if I had been a normal child, none of this would have happened. I would be with my parents, I would not have a demon butler, my aunt would not have been killed a century earlier by a worker in the hotel I was staying at, and most importantly, I would not be in this time period.

I bit back a bitter remark and took a sip of tea as well as two bites of the scones.

"Is something wrong, Young Master?"

"Yes, your cooking is terrible."

"Oh, well the hotel also serves breakfast. Would you like me to bring some of their food up?"

I knew he was mocking me. What he feeds me was never terrible, and will never be terrible. The first few days he was contracted to me being the only exception.

"No, I am fine."

He cast me a strange glance; one that was a mix between confusion, pity, and hunger. "Is there something bothering the Young Master?"

I decided now would be a perfect chance to ask a question that had been bothering me ever since we saw Madam Red's twin.

"Is there such thing as reincarnation?"

To those who did not know him, he would have seemed fine after hearing me question, but I knew him very well, and I could see the confused expression that briefly settled upon his face before he replaced it with his usual smirk.

"I see the Young Master is quite the curious kitten."

"Just answer the question," I growled.

"Yes, My Lord."

I waited a few more seconds before asking, "Must I repeat myself?"

"No, Young Master. I have already answered your question. There is such thing as reincarnation. Now may I be so bold as to inquire why you wish to know this?"

"Are you questioning me?" I asked.

"The Young Master does not have to answer if he deems it unnecessary; I was merely curious."

"Tell me all you know about the subject."

"Yes, My Lord.

"A reincarnated soul always has some similarities to its previous self. Reincarnation usually has a time span of around 50 to 100 years, although there have been accounts of souls in limbo (a place on the border of hell) who begged hard enough to be reincarnated a mere week after death.

"Not all souls are reincarnated. For example, those in hell (not the outskirts, I mean the very middle, the boiling center of it) cannot be reincarnated, lest our king permits it. Those in heaven may reincarnate at any given time, but they usually don't. Most reincarnated souls come from limbo.

"When reincarnated, souls may or may not be reborn into the same place or even the same race as the previous life. They also lose all their previous memories. At least, they should. Sometimes though, those in charge of feeding the potion to the souls slack off."

The demon snapped out his pocket, took a quick glance at the time, snapped it shut, and tucked it away. "I would explain more, but it would take about 5 hours to explain. Do you have any specific questions about reincarnation?"

"Do reincarnated people always meet the same fate as they did in their previous life?"

"No. Due to inconsistency of dying times, souls do not always meet the same fate. Another contributing factor is technology. A person run over by a train today could not have died of the same fate two thousand years ago."

I breathed out a small sigh of relief. So perhaps this time Madame Red would be able to enjoy a nice, long life.

"Young Master, is there anything else?"

"No, butler."

"Very well then, My Lord. May I suggest taking a break and relaxing?"

The words were alien to my ears. 'Break?' 'Relax?' It took me a while to realize what he meant.

"There is no need, Sebastian."

"Young Master, there is nothing here for you to do. Or can you think of anything that may be of help?"

"No. Fine," I agreed reluctantly. "Where are we to go?"

"Disneyland," replied the demon smoothly.

"Disney…land?" I echoed.

"Yes," confirmed Sebastian. "I heard it is very fun and relaxing. Perhaps it could coax a smile out of you."

I kept my face void of emotion. "I have forgotten how to truly smile. I doubt a mere vacation place could help me remember. Nevertheless, I guess it would not hurt to try. Let's go, Sebastian."

His eyes glowed pink. "Yes, My Lord."

_I hope you like this chapter! Six pages! And one thousand four hundred something words._

_Love ya all! I love reviews too, so *hint hint*. You are getting sleepy, very sleepy… When you finish reading this you will press the big shiny button that says review and leave me a nice, long review._

_School is starting soon, so this may be the last update for a while, but please, don't give up! There will be more chapters coming!_

_Oh yeah, is it too much to ask for ten reviews on this chapter before I continue? Please~? It would make me really happy and probably speed up updates! Come on, ten measly reviews. I have at least 18 readers (wow,that sounded so lame). Do I have to get on my knees and beg? *ahem* cuz I am not stooping to that level._

_Haha omg I was drinking tea (woot! Go phantomhive. I have to act like Ciel to understand his character better in order to portray him better~) and I started biting down on the spoon for no apparent reason while typing this story. Then the spoon slipped and somehow knocked over the cup (luckily it didn't spill on the keyboard!) which then spilled tea all over the floor (and it was carpet too…) and all I could think while this was happening was 'wow. This reminds me of Grell's actions.'_


	15. Disneyland

_Disclaimer: No. Owns. Kuro. I HATE HOW YOU ALL MUST RUB IT IN! *goes to sob in a random corner*_

_I fear I spoil my readers too much. After all, there were only five reviews, but here I am, slaving away in front of the black computer (black butler; black computer! Get it? *cricket chirp* yeah yeah, I know. Lame. *clears throat* anyways…)._

_You all are so spoiled._

_Ciel: you talk as though you are addressing a child._

_Me: some of them are children. Maybe._

_Ciel: yes, and they are probably older than you too._

_Me: so?_

_Sebastian: both of you shut it._

_Ciel: is that any way to talk to your master?_

_Ciel + Sebastian: *argues*_

_Enjoy the story~_

"Yes, My Lord."

I turned and proceeded to walk out the door. My hand was already resting on the handle when Sebastian stopped me.

"Does the Young Master not wish to change into more suitable clothing?"

I looked down at my nightshirt (that was bought – hopefully – by the demon who-knows-when) and blushed, though I hid it by lowering my head. I walked back to the bed and sat down, arms crossed.

"What is the schedule for today?" I asked, more out of habit than necessity.

"Please uncross your arms, Young Master," Sebastian requested. "I cannot dress you in this position."

There was a moment of silence before the demon spoke again.

"The schedule for today shall be to go to Disneyland at -" He gave a detailed description of what we were to so that day. He listed off the names of the rides, when we would ride it, and a lot more nonsense that I did not bother to pay attention to.

"- And at 5:30 P.M., we shall be attending a -"

"That is enough," I said, holding up a hand. "Am I not on 'vacation'? This schedule seems to be busier than my regular one."

He looked shocked that I would interrupt him, but then bowed, hand over heart. "Indeed, My Lord."

"Is there anything else of importance?"

"No, Young Master."

"Then let's go."

We walked out the door. I then paused. "Which direction should be headed in?" I asked. I could feel the demon's smirk.

"But Young Master, should we not attempt to fit in?"

I growled. "Hence I am asking you how to get out of this bloody place. I do not wish to bump into some bloody bloke's bedroom."

"Please do calm down, My Lord. I am merely implying that not many people have butlers in this period. Should we not adopt a more suitable guise?"

"I have no need to go undercover, butler," I snapped.

"Perhaps not, but we do not wish to attract curious glances, do we?"

I grunted and shook my head. "Very well then Sebastian. Do what you deem necessary."

He paused for a moment. "How about… I pose as your father?"

I yelped. "What?! NO!"

He smirked. "But the Young Master wished for me to 'do what I deem necessary'."

"Older brother!" I insisted.

"Yes, My Lord," he said, kneeling. When he stood up, there was a mischievous glint in his eye. "Let's go, brother." He took my hand and WALKED IN FRONT OF ME!

Such disrespect! I gritted my teeth, not wishing to let my discomfort show.

We walked into a contraction called an 'elevator'. It was a box-shaped thing that teleported you from one place to another, or so Sebastian claimed.

Stepping out of the elevator and into the lobby, we saw Grell.

"Bloody hell," I cussed.

"Ciel, please mind your language."

I fumed silently and bit my bottom lip to stop my urge to slap the demon. A mere servant had no right to be calling his master by name.

Taking a deep breath, we walked into the view of Grell. Luckily he either did not see or did not recognize us. Of course, our clothing may have helped with the disguise.

_**-look, if you are like me and HATE reading about clothing and whatnot, you can skip this part. I doubt it will be of any significance to the story-**_

I was wearing a plain green shirt whose sleeves came down to my wrists. Over that I wore a blue vest. Sebastian had styled my hair to cover the eye patch. I also wore 'jeans'. The blue fabric came down to rest on my ankles. My shoes were called 'sneakers' and while ugly – and not made of leather – were actually reasonably comfortable.

Sebastian was dressed in a red-ish 'plaid' shirt with cuffs much like the ones on his butler uniform. He wore black pants that probably were from his uniform, except he had taken scissors (or something else sharp. Perhaps the silverware he enjoyed playing with so much?) and slit the cloth around the knees. His shoes were like mine, except slightly bigger. His hair was made so that it would off enough shade to his eyes to make it appear brown without blocking his vision too much.

_**-ok, resuming story-**_

We walked out of the building without and disruption. Then Sebastian led us to a 'bus stop' where we stopped.

"What is a bus?" I asked.

"A bus is a magical carriage that runs without horses," was the reply.

"Why are we here?"

"To wait for the bus that will take us to Disneyland."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. Several people turned to look at us. I felt my face grow hot. Lowering my voice to the previous volume, I hissed, "The Earl Phantomhive does not wait for anyone except the Queen."

"What about the King?"

"There _is_ no king!"

"Well said, Ciel. But for now you are a commoner of the 21 century. Give me the command and I shall build your throne, but until that moment, you are no more significant than those people there."

Then a huge moving carriage stopped in front of us.

I looked at it in wonder. "So this is a bus…?"

"Indeed, Ciel. Now let us hurry. We do not want to be left behind, now do we?"

We boarded the bus. The seats were quite comfortable (at least in comparison to the ones in normal carriages).

The bus also went quite quickly, but it would stop every once in a while, usually in front of a weird metal structure. The metal structure has a black box that changes colors from green to yellow to red. Red seems to stay the longest. Sebastian says the bus stops to make sure it will not run over people on accident, but I think it is because it needs to rest after sprinting.

We arrived at the 'park' in almost no time at all, perhaps five minutes at the most.

We then exited the bus and walked through the entrance of Disneyland.

Basically to make a long story filled with boring details short, we walked through a place where people would search the visitors' bags. Then we walked into the actual park itself.

To say it is huge would be an understatement. There was no word to describe how big it was. The cobblestone streets reminded me of England. Shops lined either side of the streets. A horse-drawn carriage rolled past us as we walked deeper into the park.

"We must hurry, Ciel. We are currently behind schedule by 6 minutes," said Sebastian.

"Calm down," I told him. "I am on vacation. That means all your bloody planning can go to hell for all I care."

"Very well, Ciel."

I was getting used to him calling me that. It seemed so natural now. We walked onto a platform where we boarded a train. The train was very small and went at a very slow pace. It apparently went in a loop around the park.

We got off at a station whose name escaped me.

I ran to the first ride that looked interesting.

"Thunder Mountain Railroad," I muttered. Then I took a quick glance at the line. "Bloody hell," I muttered.

Sebastian smirked. "Perhaps you will have to wait more than you expected during this little trip."

I scowled at him. "Make this line shorter."

"Oh? Is this an order?"

"Yes."

"But I'm on vacation!"

I smirked. "Then that is too bad for you. This is an order! Make this line shorter."

"Yes, My Lord."

He looked at the line, and then snapped his fingers. From who-knows-where he pulled out a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! Meet all of your favorite celebrities on the other side of the park!" (A/N I do not pay attention to who most popular celebrities are, so no list)

I swear about a billion people squealed in unison. I know more than 90% of the people in line pushed and shoved like wild animals to get out of the line. In one minute flat the line had mostly emptied out.

I snickered. "You would resort to lying?"

Sebastian smirked back. "Of course. Anything to fulfill my lord's commands."

We arrived at the front of the line considerably quickly. Then we heard it.

The screams.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

I looked at Sebastian with wide eyes. "Why are they screaming?"

"This is a roller coaster, Ciel." He smirked as I fidgeted slightly. "You are not afraid of roller coasters, are you?"

I gulped. "Of course not. Why would I be scared of something I have never tried?"

The cart pulled to a stop in front of us.

"Where are all the passengers?" I asked uneasily.

"They left the cart over there," said Sebastian, pointing at a spot on the platform near the 'exit' sign.

The people that didn't fall for Sebastian's trick (or simply weren't interested) entered the cart along with us.

We all had to put on some sort of security strap that made sure we didn't fall.

Some girls behind me began talking. "Do you know what Linsy told me?"

"No, what?"

"She told me that a while ago a boy slipped off this ride!"

"No way!"

"Way! It turned out that he didn't have the security thing on right and he slipped out!"

"What a klutz," one said, and they began giggling.

"That's not funny," a voice interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

The girl who had spoken looked at the others nervously before continuing. "If a child really did fall off this ride, chances are he would not make it. He probably died. It's not funny."

The other girls rolled their eyes. "Whatever."

I replayed the conversation I had just witnessed over and over in my head. Someone had died on this ride.

"Ciel are you feeling alright?" Sebastian asked.

I put my emotionless mask back on again. "Yes."

The ride lurched forward. Then we began climbing up a conveyor belt. The cart rose very high. At the top, we teetered for a moment. Then we descended.

"Nn," I bit back a scream as we began freefalling.

"My, my, what strange ways humans use to entertain themselves," Sebastian commented calmly.

I felt every lurch and spin. I felt every slope and loop. It all felt so good. The wind was in my face. The only problem was the fact that I repeatedly bumped my head on the safety thing.

A loop, a sharp turn, then a dive. It was getting so predictable now.

"Are you all right, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"Why would I not be?" I answered. Or at least, I tried to. It came out as "Ie oo I ot ee?"

"I was merely curious, seeing as the rest of the humans are screaming loud enough to be heard in China."

"You dare compare me to them?" I tried to say.

Before he could reply though, one of the girls said something like "smile for the camera". For about two seconds we teetered on the top of a slope. Then we began falling.

"AAH!" I heard someone cry.

"Ciel!" I heard Sebastian yell. I opened my eyes.

I had fallen off the cart.

_Yes, I am evil. I shall give you a cliffie! _

_Omg 2000+ words~!_

_Now you owe me a chapter to Baby Steps, Jezel._

_Oh yeah, I will be using OC's soon. If you want to have one in the story, leave their name, age, and – you know what? Here:_

_Name:_

_Age: (please choose something around 14 if you want him/her to be in Ciel's future cla – oops, better not spoil anything. It isn't forbidden to choose another age though, and I guess I do need some little/older kids/people in general)_

_Height:_

_Hair color:_

_Skin color:_

_What they like to wear:_

_Other:_

_Please no "demons" or "angels" or other mythical creatures. I am using human OCs._

_Good day to you all~!_


	16. Poisoned

_Disclaimer: No. Owns. Kuro. I HATE HOW YOU ALL MUST RUB IT IN! *goes to sob in a random corner*_

_Don't mind me *runs to find shelter*. Look I'm sorry I haven't updated, ok?_

_And yes, Ciel and Sebastian have slight changes in their speaking patterns because they have spent some time in this time period already and it is rubbing off on them._

"Ciel!"

"Gotcha," I heard someone else say. I felt arms around me.

"Sebastian?" I asked.

"Oh why don't you forget about him?" the voice replied.

"Who are y- " Something was pressed over my mouth. I lost consciousness.

_Sebastian's POV_

"Ciel!" I cried. I saw him open his mouth in shock, too startled to even cry out. I heard the people around us scream. I saw the girls who – at the beginning of the ride – scorned the "klutz" who fell off watch the scene unfold with terrified eyes.

My senses were frozen mainly on Ciel, who had hit one of the many intersecting bars of the ride. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, and I was at a loss of what to do, for though he was falling, the contract symbol wasn't tingling, meaning his life wasn't in danger.

I decided to watch how events would unfold. His face was rather amusing, and as long as he didn't die, the contract allowed my share of amusement.

A flash of black and my little master disappeared.

I blinked twice.

No, I didn't miss the stupid, incompetent, envious (very well, I shall stop) _thing _that had stolen my young master.

Claude Faustus.

I scowled and snapped the safety belt thing and jumped out to the horror of my fellow riders.

Before my feet had touched the ground, I had changed into my true form (my butler form restricts my movement too much). My wings unfurled and I flew/flitted after Faustus.

_Claude's POV_

I held the human even closer and tried to run faster. I knew that Sebastian was faster in a fair race, and that the boy in my arms slowed me down even more. Already I could feel him less than fifty _devo _(a form of demonic measurement, roughly three-fourths of a meter)behind me and gaining.

I groaned. Why did _my_ young master just have to be so different? Honestly, as soon as he heard Ciel had returned…

I sighed again and picked up my pace.

_Sebastian's POV_

I knew I was faster than Faustus, and Ciel was slowing him down. I lowered my head, felt the wind ruffling my feathers, and pulled out my weapon.

NO NOT THE BUTTER KNIVES!

I pulled out my real weapon, a dagger with an exquisite jeweled design on its hilt. I had customized it so that it would return to me whenever I wished should I lose it, and that no other creature, demon or otherwise, would be able to use it.

I took careful aim, still on the run, and threw it.

It fell slightly short of its target, instead burying itself in Faustus's leg. He collapsed with a cry.

I was next to him in the time it took for you humans to blink.

I pried Ciel away from him and gave the demon and extra kick for good measure. I knew he was experiencing extreme pain, as his eyes gave him away. His spidery fingers were trying to dislodge the dagger, though we both knew it was a futile attempt.

"If you value – ah – your master's life, you would leave him with me."

My eyes narrowed with dry humor. "You are in no position to be making demands, Faustus."

His face made an expression between pain and a smirk. "It is no demand, I assure you. I am merely saying that the boy has been infected with the venom of my favorite creature."

My eyes narrowed. "You didn't."

He laughed despite the pain. "It's up to you. Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't. I may have the antidote, and I may not."

I scowled and roughly removed the dagger from his leg. He hissed in pain.

"If you are lying, I will strip the flesh from your bones and feed them to a dog."

Claude smirked. "Follow me."

I held the boy so that he was draped over my shoulder. Had he been awake he would've protested, but he wasn't.

I stood up and followed Faustus back to his manor, but not before turning back into my butler guise.

_Ciel's POV_

It hurts… My limbs feel as though they were on fire.

Sebastian, where are you? I order you to help me. Sebastian?

Why is no one answering?

My flesh feels as though someone was ripping it from my bones.

My veins were flowing with liquid fire and ice at the same time.

This hurts more than anything I had every felt before.

My eyelids burn and are too heavy to lift.

I see strange, distorted shapes. Merely colors now: golden and black.

I let out a pained cry.

I am on the line between conscious and unconsciousness. I can think clearly, yet I can hear muffled voices.

I try to force my eyes open, but they would not.

I let out another cry.

I try to speak, but my throat is too dry.

"Thuh- sty," I murmur. _Thirsty_.

"Young Master?" Sebastian's voice reaches me.

"Hurts…"

"Here, let me get a glass of water for you."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," another voice said. My mind tried to place who he was.

"Why not, Faustus?" snarled Sebastian. "He's thirsty. He's parched, as a matter of fact."

"Well, you see, my poison is carried most quickly when the victim is well hydrated."

Ah. Claude Faustus.

I feel my mind returning and I force my eyes open.

The world is blurry at first. Then everything comes back into focus. My eyes still burns, my limbs still on fire yet freezing.

The two demons are arguing, and I saw Alois scowling at me.

I moved my head, trying to ignore the pain.

The room was huge. I rested on the bed. The bed was pink, the room was purple. I closed my eyes at the ugly sight, shifting slightly so that my back was facing my companions. If I had the strength I would've ordered Sebastian to shut up, but I didn't.

"… the antidote," I heard Sebastian demand.

"Why should I?" asked Claude.

"I will kill the boy over there," here a pause, "otherwise."

"I honestly do not care."

Had I not been on the death's door, I would've smirked then.

I relaxed and gave myself up to sleep.

I am not sure how long it was, but sometime after I felt Sebastian shaking me roughly.

"Get up."

I moaned. My head was a little clearer, and whatever had happened to me seemed to have left.

"Let's go before the next part of Claude's poison kicks in."

"Wheh?" I asked. _Where?_

"To hell."

My mind registered this with shock. "What? Why?" To my extreme pleasure, my voice seems to be working again.

"To find the antidote to your poisoning."

I yawned. "Go on then." And then I fell unconscious again, whether due to fatigue, the disease, or both, I do not know.

"Yes, My Lord."

_*SOBS* oh no! The evil Claude has poisoned Ciel! Whatever shall we do? No offense to Claude fans meant, but hey, I need a problem in the story, as well as a villain._


	17. Hell's Mansion

_Disclaimer: No. Owns. Kuro. I HATE HOW YOU ALL MUST RUB IT IN! *goes to sob in a random corner*_

_Oh, and if there any new readers, no more OCs after November 19. I would have changed that chapter, but I am far too lazy. I'll make another announcement if there are any changes to my plan._

_Almost to 100 reviews; give me something to be thankful about over Thanksgiving!_

_The Bartimaeus Trilogy is a good series to read too… On with the story …_

I blinked twice.

The room I was in looked strange. The walls were black. The curtains were black. The ground was black. The bed was black. Even the mirror seemed to be tainted.

I shifted slightly and emitted a small groan at the uncomfortable feeling in the back of my head.

Then I realized how hot the room was.

It was stuffy to the point of being unbearable. I walk over to the window, pull open the curtains, and lean my head out to fill my lungs with –

Stuffy air that could've been from the kitchen back home.

I shook my head and called for Sebastian. Only I was not able to. My throat was too dry. In the end I settled for trying to mentally connecting with him using our contract. That did not work either.

_Bloody hell_, I thought_. Sebastian, come here at once._

Usually I am not a very easily frustrated person, but the room, the air, as well as my ever-growing headache were taking their toll on me.

I sat on the edge of the bed, trying to amuse myself by holding my breath. What felt like an eternity afterwards, I heard a door open.

I tried to walk toward that direction, but a wall stopped me. Then footsteps came from the opposite direction. I turned around. Another wall was in my way. I turned this way and that, following disembodied sounds, always being stopped by a wall.

I finally realized there was a wall in every direction; there were no doors.

Then a strange realization dawned on me. The window from earlier had vanished as well.

I gave a silent scream and ran back to the bed, burying myself under the covers.

Something pecked at me.

I waved a weary hand at the raven and slumped in the bed. It was even hotter in the bed, but I honestly did not care.

"Young Master?" I heard a voice ask.

I lifted my head up from the pillow and saw Sebastian in the place of the raven. I opened my mouth, but when no sound came out, I closed them again and settled for nodding my head.

"Are you hot, My Lord?"

Another nod, then an arm was held out.

Sebastian looked at me for a moment, the understood. He held out his arm, palm up. I wrote on his hand_, "Where the bloody hell are we?"_

My butler lifted an amused eyebrow. "Well the Young Master himself answered that in his question."

"_Stop speaking in riddles, Sebastian. I order you to tell me right now."_

"Why, we are in hell."

A moment's pause as he allowed the information to sink in before he added "We are here because I need to find the antidote for the Spider's venom." He held up a palm, signaling for me to hear him through. "I would be able to cure you if it was any regular spider's venom, but Claude's is different. His can cause almost anything to fall ill; from angels to demons to death gods, not to mention mere humans. We are here in hell because I must ask our alchemists for an antidote."

I tilted my head to one side. _"You do realize that I did not understand anything you just said."_

Sebastian sighed. "Please be careful here, Bocchan." Saying so a door appeared in front of us and he motioned for me to go through.

So thirsty…

An alien sensation enveloped me for a moment. Something was whirling – water? Air? Fire? Sand? – and it felt … different. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad, wet or dry, as it was over in a moment and we were standing in the gloomy streets of some town.

There were many people – things, actually – that lined the darkened streets. They all looked human, but if you looked at them carefully, you would be able to see their flaws.

Sebastian subtly guided me through the twisting streets. Along the way I could hear many whispers.

"A human?"

"What's a human doing here?"

"What's Sebastian doing, bringing a demon down here?"

"Wait isn't that Sebastian?"

"Why is he here?"

"He's tainted."

I scowled at the last comment. Sebastian stepped closer, signaling for me to keep my emotions in check.

I walked faster.

I didn't notice anything around me. The houses, the demons, they were all blurry blobs at the edge of my vision.

Then I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. My momentum continued carrying me forward, and I almost fell facedown onto the ground.

I turned around and gave Sebastian a glare. Sebastian returned it with that irritating smirk and bowed.

"I believe we are here, My Lord."

"_Where are we?"_

"We have arrived at my home in hell," he replied. "My Lord, please do come in."

I walked through the doorway of the mansion and was greeted by a sight both like and unlike that of my own manor.

"Mimi! Logan! Jayce!" Sebastian clapped his hands together three times. Almost immediately three teens (for some strange, unknown reason, they were all blond) appeared in front of me.

I briefly wondered if they were his past contractors. I pushed the thought out of my head when I saw the small flaws characterizing them as demons.

Obviously Sebastian saw them too, and was not pleased at all.

"Mimi!" he barked. "Claws!"

The pale girl slid her hands into her pockets for a moment. When she revealed them again to put on a pair of glasses, they were neatly filed. "_Désolé_, Sebastian." (Sorry, Sebastian)

Of course, I rolled my eyes slightly, the girl was wearing a boy-like outfit. Then again, it wasn't as bad as some of the others I had seen and I let it slide.

"Logan, your horns are showing!"

The boy with the slightly tanned skin murmured an apology and ruffled his hair. The moment his hands passed over his horns, they disappeared beneath his dusky blonde locks.

His outfit was like those of the other people in this time period, and I couldn't help but marvel at how alike hell was to earth.

"Jayce, stop snickering. You yourself forgot to hide your tail."

"Who said I did it accidentally?" grumbled a fair-skinned boy.

I must have blinked, for one moment Sebastian was next to me, the very next he was by the boy named Logan.

The two exchanged hissed and spat out words that seemed to be in some other language. Even if they were speaking in English, they were talking too low to be heard by me.

Finally, when I thought Sebastian would snap the child's neck, Logan lowered his gaze and waved a hand. The scaly tail faded from view.

Sebastian gave a sigh, then plastered a fake smile onto his face. "Young Master, may I introduce you to these will-o-wisps whom you may refer to as 'it' numbers one, two, and three until they remember to hide their demonic marks."

I swear a sweat drop literally appeared above my head.

"Mimi, Logan, and Jayce are the demonlings – the will-o-wisps – who are to study under me until they can fend for themselves. In exchange they watch the place while I am gone, preforming various tasks ranging from gardening, to washing the grounds to welcoming guests. Other than for the fact that they must learn to hide their Marks, they are doing quite well."

"No thanks to you," I heard Logan whisper.

Sebastian's brow began twitching. "Anyhow, these three will be here to serve you while I go find a cure for you. Honestly Bocchan, you attract trouble like the strongest magnet."

I glared at him, then signaled for his hand_. "There had better not be any cats in my room."_

"Ah, well about that…" Sebastian replied hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes.

_Okay, so I asked you not to make your OCs demons/angels because that way it would be easier for me to fit them into the situation. Sorry for the late update, but I made up with nearly a thousand five hundred words in this chapter as compensation, so forgive me please!_

_Oh yes, and the words in italics spoken by Ciel were um… hand-communicated to Sebastian. You know how Ciel and Sebastian communicated through that method in the circus (I think) arc at night?_

_Well anyways, bye for now!_


	18. Hell's Surprises

_Disclaimer: No. Owns. Kuro. I HATE HOW YOU ALL MUST RUB IT IN! *goes to sob in a random corner*_

_Oh, and if there any new readers, no more OCs after November 19. I would have changed that chapter, but I am far too lazy. I'll make another announcement if there are any changes to my plan._

_I'm not going to blab on today, so please, please do pay attention to what I have to say. Please with a cheery on top?_

_So everyone, please go read Ignis Aurum Probat by NotSoAverageJoe. It's a wonderfully written story, so please read and review! It's on fictionpress if you're wondering. _

_Please? *chibi eyes* Pweeeaaaase? _

_Ahem. Ok, I'll stop. _

I rolled my eyes.

Sebastian gave an uncomfortable cough. "Well, Young Master, it is merely that I never expected you to come down to hell. Please do understand that I have a very serious adoration for felines. Other than this place and the dining area, the cats are free to roam around."

"Oh? So you're the boy Sebastian is so desperate for, eh?" Logan asked loudly. "The 'Queen's guard dog'; the one who hates cats?"

I snarled inwardly. You are a coward, I wanted to say, who only says that to me because you know I cannot speak at the moment.

Sebastian cut in at that moment as though sensing the tension in the air.

"Logan, you and Jayce are to prepare a room for the Young Master. Be careful that nothing will cause his allergies to act up." He finished his command with a strong glare at Logan.

Jayce obediently headed upstairs while Logan had a glaring match with Sebastian until I made a "go away" motion with my hands at him. The arrogant boy had the nerve to stare me in the eye and SCOWL at me! I ask you!

Then he turned around and from his uniform he pulled out a duster as if he were a conjurer and tossed it in the air. Logan then clapped his hands and the duster began sweeping across the banister, doors, around vases, everywhere.

Sebastian sighed. "Though the boy is the most annoying of my students, I must admit that he does have skill."

I held out my hand. Sebastian showed me a white, gloved one in return.

"_Thirsty,"_ I complained.

"I am sorry, Young Master, but have I not told you that the poison travels fastest when the victim's body is hydrated?"

"_You should have forced the Trancy butler to hand over the antidote,"_ I said bitterly.

"The price was that I had to leave you at their manor for an entire week," chuckled Sebastian.

"_Well I am sure the bloody butler was merely bluffing when he said that his poison travels fastest through water. He is just trying to kill me through dehydration!"_ I replied savagely on the demon's glove.

This earned another chuckle from my servant.

"Master Sebastian?" the girl named Mimi asked. "If I may have your attention for a moment, might I ask what my assignment is?"

Sebastian thought for a barely perceptible moment. "Round up the mansion's cats and find a place to keep them for the duration of the Young Master's stay."

Mimi bowed slightly and hurried out of sight.

At the same time Jayce and Logan popped their heads back into view.

Logan wore an expression of utmost mischief where Jayce wore one of quiet satisfaction.

Sebastian muttered a small curse. "Why are you two back already?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone dripping with honey. "Did I not ask you to clear the mansion of any and all things that may cause the Young Master to be uncomfortable during his stay here?"

"Nope," Logan replied in a happy tone. "You merely asked us to prepare a room for the brat over there and make sure to clear it of anything that may cause his allergies to act up."

Brat? I thought indignantly. How dare you?

I swear I saw Sebastian's eyebrows shoot up for a fraction of a second. He closed his blood-red eyes and, a vein throbbing visibly, took a step towards the duo. "I shall personally inspect you work then, Logan. Jayce, stay by the Young Master."

Jayce came down the stairway, Sebastian went up to Logan. Logan and I stood our grounds.

"So, Ciel, is it?" asked Jayce.

I hesitated before shaking my head.

"No? Then what is your name?"

I held out my palm.

He looked at it.

"Your name is Palm? No, Psalms? No? Then Hand? Frustrated Waving?"

I had begun to shake my hand in frustration by that point. Shaking my head, I took his hand and held it out in front of me, motioning for him to stay still.

"_You shall refer to me as Master,"_ I scribbled.

"Oh it's Master, now is it? Someone's arrogant," Jayce snorted.

My eyes narrowed. _"Know your place, demon. With one command from me your guardian would lick milk off the floor like a cat, bark like a dog, or any one of numerous other humiliating I have in mind."_

"Ooh I'm trembling in my boots. Look how scared I am. Help me, there's a scary mortal up and about!" Jayce said sarcastically.

I pushed him, hard, onto the floor.

"Ah! Calm down kid," he said, looking up at me. "I was just joking is all. I didn't mean any harm."

I scowled at him and left the room.

"Hey wait! Come back here! Sebastian is going to be furious. This is a demon's mansion; the room shift very of -" Whatever he was saying was cut off as I haughtily entered what appeared to be the kitchen.

Wonderful, now I can finally get something to drink, I thought to myself. Funny how I couldn't hear Jayce's voice anymore. The door must've been extremely soundproof.

I had been staring at the door in confusion before I turned back toward the kitchen. Funny everything was so dark here… The air was so musty. I felt … sleepy ….

Right before I lost consciousness, I could've sworn I heard a voice cackling my name in the darkness.

_Sebastian's POV_

I must admit that the room and everywhere else the Young Master may tread on were quite clean, and I even checked the closets in case Logan was trying to play a (perhaps fatal) prank on my next meal. Nothing.

"This is all very impressive," I said, reluctant to give out praise to the little devil.

"Thank you, Master Michaelis, for your praise," beamed Logan.

I remained silent, but I couldn't help a slight suspicion that something was wrong. I double checked everything, but nothing seemed to be off.

"Very well, come downstairs and help me prepare dinner for our guest then."

Halfway down the elegant staircase we were met by Jayce whose eyes were widened in desperation.

"Sebastian, Ciel he ran into the Room!"

I froze. "What?"

_Ok, 6 pages and I hardly made you spoiled little kids wait, so please, go and read Ignis Aurum Probat by NotSoAverageJoe. It's on Fictionpress and it is very, very good!_

_Summary: In the year 3015 CE, Genesis led a mutant revolt against humanity, nearly bringing it to the point of extinction. He was eventually stopped, and the conflict became known as The Requiem War. Now, five hundred years later, Genesis has returned. Will he start a new, bloody war? Or will someone finally be able to show him what good humanity has to offer?_

_Here's the link: _ s/3077210/1/Ignis-Aurum-Probat (If it doesn't show properly just enter the title "Ignis Aurum Probat" in the search box on Fictionpress)


	19. Hell's Room

_Disclaimer: DVG13 owns Kuroshitsuji in her imagination. Translation? She does not own it._

_My GOD. I'm looking back at my previous chapters, and I am amazed at how much my writing style has changed! I didn't believe it when xxx4everAlonexxx told me, but now that I read back upon it, well… I am so grateful for you all sticking with me! I mean, when I read my previous chapters I was thinking "What a lowly piece of shit. I can't believe I wrote this!" Especially the first chapter. I mean, I felt like had I not been the one to write this, I would not have read this if I were PAID to do so…_

_So this Winter Break shall be full of me working overtime trying to give you both new chapters and fix the old ones without changing too much of the actual plot. :D Ciao._

"What?"

"Sebastian we were talking and he got really pissed off for some reason and he -"

I held up a hand, cutting him off. "Please do try to use better grammar, Jayce. Now, take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

The boy took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slowly accounted how he and Ciel had gotten into a "small disagreement" downstairs.

He finished and began blabbing on and on about how sorry he was. I shut my eyes and held up a palm, effectively silencing him.

"Do not worry. It is not your fault; the Young Master tends to be a bit… disagreeable at times, and he hasn't had water for quite some time now. Mortals and their foolish needs… it isn't your fault."

"Disagreeable?" Logan sniffed. "He is downright unbearable at times, Master."

I glared at him. "Logan…"

"What? I am merely stating the truth. I have the right of speech!"

"Logan, that's in America."

The boy puffed out his cheeks but said nothing.

Satisfied I turned back to Jayce. "So, what were you saying again?"

Jayce shifted uncomfortably. "Ciel, he…"

I mentally slapped myself. How could I have been so easily distracted?! And by such a childish remark. To top it off I had participated in this pointless dispute.

"Ah, yes, which Room did he disappear into?"

"The one with… him."

I froze. Bloody hell.

_Ciel's POV_

I groaned slightly. The darkness was absolute, but at least it was damp. I realized that I had been breathing through my nose – short, almost nonexistent breaths. Now I opened my mouth and took a deep, satisfying breath. My fingers twitched and then grasped the damp grass beneath me.

I blinked twice. Then once more. "What?" I was surprised, but I didn't know why.

"I am… I am…" Bloody hell I forgot my name. "Ciel Phantomhive!" Never mind.

I organized my thoughts. I was Ciel. I was contracted to a demon. I had time-traveled. I had been poisoned. I am in hell.

The last thought jolted me awake. "… Hell."

The wind whistled through trees I couldn't see, and I could've sworn I heard a voice chuckle.

I shook my head and attempted to stand up.

Big surprise – I could not.

I tried again.

My legs felt as though it were being pricked with a couple billion needles. I limped my way aimlessly, nothing as my guide, hoping to find something to drink. I had gotten my voice back, but I was still quite thirsty.

Why didn't I call Sebastian?

Because Sebastian was the cause of all this.

_Sebastian's POV_

The Room with him. The bloody Room with HIM. Ciel couldn't have walked into one of the other rooms. No, his temper had caused him to walk into the one with HIM! Bloody hell…

"Master, can't you just leave him there and go contract someone else?" Mimi asked.

I snarled. "Are you telling me to abandon my meal!? Are you saying I am not powerful enough to handle the situation?!"

Mimi shrank back.

"Chill, Sebastian. She didn't mean any harm." This was Logan.

I glared at him. Then my gaze softened. "You are right. I apologize. It is merely that I have sampled a small portion of his soul before through a drop of blood and it was …" My voice trailed off. "The taste will drive any demon crazy for just another drop. I have spent years since then pulling the strings behind the curtains, creating a situation in which he would form a contract with me."

Silence filled the room.

Then Logan began laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What is it?"

Logan snickered. "Sebastian, you must be mistaken. Perhaps you were just starving when you first sampled it? His soul is nothing special. No, the only reason you continue to protect him is because you are too stubborn to admit that you were wrong. Why else would you have spent so long "seasoning" his soul?"

I snapped then.

My gaze pierced through him like a single bolt of crimson fire and my wrist flicked back quickly. His body flew backward into the wall and collided heavily upon it.

He glared at me, breathing hard.

I smirked and let my hand fall. The aura that had been surrounding me a moment ago disappeared; the pressure in the room lessened; my other students let out their breaths.

"Jayce, when did he enter that room?"

Jayce blinked. "What?"

"When did Ciel enter the room?"

He blinked at me for a few more seconds. As I was about to repeat myself again, he answered.

"When the room was at Point T."

I nodded. "That would've been almost an hour ago. The room would probably be at Point Y, Point C, or Point J now."

I waved my hand slowly around, gathering the thick darkness in the air around us, forming three small spheres of black flame.

They flew out in three different directions. A few moments later they returned. Two flickered and went out; another glowed brightly.

I took a step toward it and immediately it dashes away. I flitted after it.

_Ciel's POV_

I breathed heavily, falling to my knees.

It was burning again.

My head hurt.

My contract-bearing eye throbbed.

I fell to my knees.

A voice laughed.

I could've sworn it wasn't in my imagination.

At least I wasn't thirsty.

This was all Sebastian's fault.

_6 pages, like a boss~ I'm making gingerbread cookies on Doomsday. Oh and btw, happy Doomsday to you all~ What do you think is happening to Ciel? (Sorry for the late update)_


	20. Hell's Moods

_Disclaimer: DVG13 owns Kuroshitsuji in her imagination. Translation? She does not own it._

_I promised I would update on Friday at the latest so here is the next chapter. I've hit writer's block though, so this is ... um… late... My grandparents left (for China; they are not dead. I just wanted to make that clear before I get sympathetic reviews that leave me thinking "whhhhaaaaaat?")… T_T_

"_**Got to chpt 14 and stopped. Theres no SebxCiel. DX. That makes me very sad. :,-(**__ " Ok, I don't mean to make anyone feel bad, so please don't get sad/angry/whatever, but … I'm sorry, did I accidentally rate this fic under "romance"? So sorry, but answer me, did I? Nope. So why would you expect SebxCiel? If you had signed in, I would've told you this in a PM, but you didn't, and though you probably aren't reading this right now, I just HAD to say this. So once again to those of you who haven't got the message, this fic is not rated as romance for a reason. You can view it however you wish, that is not my problem, but please, please don't read expecting SebxCiel more "real" than what Yana Toboso-sama had written/drawn/created. Please, I'm sorry for how bad my writing was, but if you could bear with that, try to bear with the crappy plot too :D._

This was all Sebastian's fault, I thought childishly. He was there when the mansion burned down. He was there in the fire next to my parents. He was there in the background when those people tried to perform the… ritual. He was there all the time. Every time a misfortune happened, he was there.

My hands flew up to my head. I curled up into a ball and screamed several times. I find screaming helps me concentrate (though I am never allowed to do that for it would be a complete disgrace to the Phantomhive household). My butler, the only person who I ever thought worthy of my trust, was the cause of my misery. Well, he was worthy of my trust merely because he was a pawn, a knight, perhaps, who I thought could never betray me. Yet when I looked back on my memories…

I shuddered, my throat becoming too sore to continue my tantrum.

I finally looked up, and my face was covered with tears.

I stood and looked around, coughing slightly. A shape moved in front of me, and in front of me stood an Asian girl with amber colored eyes and dark red hair. She looked at me; I looked at her.

Finally she spoke. "What are you doing in here?"

I tilted my head in slight confusion. "Why should I not be?"

The girl gave a small smile. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves. My name is Yuki Shimaku."

"Ciel Phantomhive."

The girl smiled almost sympathetically at me. "I've heard of you. One of Sebastian's contract-holders, am I right?"

I scowled back. "Yes," I spat. "I am contracted to that demon."

Yuki's smile didn't waver, even under my gaze (which has been known to make adults break into uncomfortable stuttering).

A few moments passed with me glaring at a nearby tree and her smiling. When I looked back at her again –

I blinked. I could've sworn I saw her form flicker. And there were strings, thin as a spider's thread, attached to her.

I looked harder, but these things were no longer there.

She was still smiling.

"Have some water," she finally said, handing me a plastic container (which something told me was called a "water bottle").

I accepted, took off its lid (it seemed as though my hands were moving by themselves), and took a sip. Suddenly, a hateful, fiery sensation began pulsing through me.

"Go on," the girl smiled, though she didn't look so innocent anymore. "Go back to the demon and make him regret his past sins."

I hardly paid any heed to her. Everything – the pain, the last remnants of happiness I may have had, the amusement I derived from those in pain – vanished.

A door appeared before me; an eerie laughter sounded behind.

I took the doorknob and, in a fashion which was not at all befitting for someone of my status, wrenched the piece of wood open. I stepped out, and, if auras really existed and you could observe them, I was surrounded by one of pure darkness.

Steps sounded to my right, coming from the staircase, and this time, I took my time to face the owner of this irritating sound, my cerulean eye falling upon my butler. He looked shocked to see me.

"My Lord, are you well?" he asked.

I smirked unpleasantly at him. "Yes, indeed, thank you for your concern," I told him. The demon stared at me, probably wondering how I had gotten my voice back.

Behind him, the three demons caught up with him, panting slightly.

"Ciel!" one cried. I didn't bother to acknowledge who the voice belonged to.

"Yes, that is my name," I drawled sarcastically.

"Young Master, are you sure you're fine?" Sebastian asked cautiously.

"Yes," I snapped at him. "Did I not make that clear the first time I answered?" Saying so, I walked past him as though he did not exist.

I didn't have to look. Instead, I sensed the emotions coming off him; confusion, hurt, and anger. I smirked again.

Pausing at the staircase, I motioned for him to lead me to my room. Sebastian did not miss a beat. Instead, like the perfect butler he is, he strode next to me and guided me to a large room furnished much like my own back in the Phantomhive manor.

I walked over to the bed, a wave of exhaustion washing over me. I remembered the last time I had slept in an actual bed (the Trancy bed did not count – who knows what those two creeps did to – or rather "in" – it?!). The hotel and Disneyland seemed more than a lifetime ago.

Sebastian helped me to prepare for bed (he tried to feed me dinner, but I refused. Although I was feeling less ill than before, I was not hungry either). My gaze had softened slightly, my mind wishing to believe what had happened before was nothing but a nightmare, wishing to believe that my butler was still my perfect butler, that he had never betrayed me, but a small part of me knew this was not true. What I had found out in that room had changed my view of him, of everything in my definition of reality.

You could say I reached enlightenment, just minus the outfits and the meditation.

I had stared up at the ceiling that night, too tired to fall asleep. The surface was perfect – inhumanly perfect – as expected from Sebastian.

Images blurred through my mind – Madame Red being slain by the reaper, my butler watching in what I now recognize as satisfaction; my parents as I last saw them – mother sitting, father standing by her, calm as can be, Sebastian watching us in the background, and although I could not see his expression, I could sense his smirk; Aberline blocking me with his own body from Lau's dagger, Sebastian standing by me, his demonic expression unable to be described by any known word.

I do not know when I fell asleep, but even there, my thoughts plagued me, and I could not tell the line between when my conscious thoughts stopped and the ones appearing in my sleep began.


	21. Hell's Trickery

_Disclaimer: DVG13 owns Kuroshitsuji in her imagination. Translation? She does not own it._

_I am soooo ashamed of myself. I'm serious. I want to kill myself right now. I didn't update AT ALL during January. Oh… oh my gawd…. Oh my.. I deserve to be brutally slaughtered by Grell._

_But hey… at least I have good grades. XD_

_And I know that I have absolutely NO RIGHT to ask this of you guys, but please, I am writing a story for my English class and I SERIOUSLY need help for it. Suggestions and whatnot shall be greatly – what's the word? – needed. Here's the link to it: s/3098417/1/Exiled-to-Teversham _

_Now onto the story (which, by the way, I totally didn't write in an hour). _

I do not know when I fell asleep, but even there, my thoughts plagued me, and I could not tell the line between when my conscious thoughts stopped and the ones appearing in my sleep began.

Darkness. Darkness surrounded me.

I've gone blind, I thought frantically.

"Young Master?" said a voice and several taps on the door.

A door creaked open and in strode my butler, clad in his usual attire.

Hey. I can see him. I'm not blind!

Then I realized how informal my thoughts were and shook my head in disgust. When did I start using words like "hey"?

"Young Master, breakfast shall be…" I tuned out and allowed myself to fall into the regular schedule. Everything that had occurred before was a dream. Nothing had actually happened.

Nothing.

After breakfast and after I changed into more proper clothing, I walked out of the bedroom with no particular purpose. Perhaps I would go visit Finny and somehow try to salvage the remains of my garden. Or perhaps I should save the kitchen? Then again, my silverware was important too.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice a boy running toward me until it was too late.

He collided with me and the force of the impact knocked me off my feet.

"Finny!" I scolded. "Watch where you are going!"

"Watch who you are talking too," the blond boy snapped in reply.

I blinked. Then realization dawned on me.

It wasn't a dream.

Everything had really happened.

I gave a mental groan. "Jayce? Or are you Logan?" I was too weary to take a close look at the boy. I started to feel sick actually.

I wanted to push Sebastian to the ground, to kick him, to slap him, to hurt him in all possible ways the way he carefully destructed my life. That arrogant demon thinks he can toy with me and get away with it! He really believes that!

I barely noticed Logan – or was it Jayce? – talking to Sebastian. He was waving frantically while Sebastian listened with a fixed expression on his face. Finally, he nodded.

"Very well then, Jayce. Let us prepare a … greeting for Claude. If he wants to see me so badly, I am sure this must be a matter of great urgency… And perhaps we can use his desperation to our advantage," he added after a moment.

Jayce nodded and his mischievous expression returned. "Shall I inform the others?"

"Yes."

Funny. I could have sworn this conversation was somehow related to me. It does not matter. Sebastian will have died seven – no eight? – times from humiliation before he can ruin my life any further.

The rain crashed own outside. Claude and a barely conscious Alois walked into the mansion. Sebastian looked concerned.

"Please Claude, this was a new carpet!"

Claude glared at him. Through gritted teeth, he spoke. "My master, Alois, has decided to stab himself for some reason. Unable to stanch the flow of blood, I have come to ask you for your assistance. I know you have a particularly useful potion to help heal wounds."

Sebastian looked mildly amused. "Oh? And why should I help you? What do I get out of this deal?"

Claude scowled. "I shall give to you the antidote to the poison that is in your Young Master's body right now."

"Give it to me now."

"No."

"Then you shall just have to live with the fact that you never completed this contract."

Claude faltered. "Fine."

Handing Sebastian a small vial of clear liquid, he scowled. "You had better keep your end of the deal."

Sebastian smirked. "Of course. I am very honorable in keeping my promises."

I was told to stay in the bed while Claude visited. I moaned in boredom.

I wonder what would happen if I threw that light-thing – a _lamp_ – at the window.

Just then, the door to my room opened and Sebastian came in. I sat up regally and gave him a disregarding glance. "Well?" I asked.

"Young Master, I have the antidote."

I blinked twice. "What? No, I heard what you said. But how… did he just hand it over?"

"Just drink it, Young Master, and we can leave this place." He opened the small vial and held it to my lips.

Children, do not try the antidote to a demonic spider poison at home. It tasted disgusting.

I was barely able to keep my breakfast down after just the first sip. Sebastian pushed it closer insistently and I forced myself to down the rest of the liquid.

It was terrifyingly bitter and had a thick, syrup-like texture. It burned my throat when I drank it, and for a moment I thought I would choke.

I coughed and then sniffed the bottle. It actually smelled pretty decent. Flowery, like the perfume Lizzie likes to wear.

Claude appeared at the doorway, his body shaking with laughter. Alois was not by him.

"You actually drank that? You fed your Young Master SHAMPOO?!" He laughed some more.

It took a moment to realize what had happened, but realize Sebastian did. With a growl he drew his silverware and threw them at Claude.

Me? Well, I would love to say that I held it together and sat nobly atop the bed.

But in reality, I lost my breakfast.

I retched and coughed and sputtered. Shampoo… I thought to myself. Sebastian fed me shampoo!

Ruining my life wasn't enough. No, that creature of the night had to make me hate baths too!

_Ahaha the comments and whatnot were inspired by Darren Shan's Cirque du Freak Series. Well, the tone/attitude was inspired by Rick Riordan and Jonathon Stroud. Yeah I read too much XD_

_So once again, please go help me on my story. Either type in "Exiled to Terversham" or search for the author "Mallory Swansworth". Thank you :D and have a good day. (This is late, but here's to Valentine's Day. I don't think much of the flowers, but I love the candy XD)_


	22. Hell's Indignities

_Disclaimer: DVG13 owns Kuroshitsuji in her imagination. Translation? She does not own it._

_HAPPY BELATED EASTER! :D_

_Ok. So now I shall hide behind my made-up character from my story on Fictionpress. Here, throw apples at Cedric. WAIT NO DON'T THROW APPLES AT PRETTY CEDRIC-SAN! Yep. I just described a non-existent boy as "pretty." What now?_

_On to the story before you guys decide to really abandon me…_

Ruining my life wasn't enough. No, that creature of the night had to make me hate baths too!

Sebastian moved with unbelievable speed. One moment he was next to the closet, the next he had grabbed Claude by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. Spidery cracks formed in the wall, perfectly suiting the Spider Butler. I almost laughed. I say almost, because I gagged from the bitter taste of shampoo instead.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You?" Sebastian hissed angrily, each word punctuated by the harsh slamming of Faustus against the already bruised wall.

A red spot began forming where Claude's head had hit the wall a few times too many, but the arrogant smile remained fixed on his face. Finally Sebastian cried out in disgust and threw the other butler toward the ground. He landed with a grunt, but to his credit, kept his pain mostly to himself.

"Young Master," Sebastian said, turning his attention to me at last, "are you well?"

I gave him a sarcastic, very un-noble-like look. "Yes Sebastian," I said. "I just drank shampoo. Of course I am fine."

Sebastian came over to the bed and kneeled. "I am sorry, Young Master. I did not know Claude would resort to such despicable methods." For a fleeting moment, his expression turned sour, as though he drank goat milk. Then the look was replaced by his famous smirk. "However, if the Young Master wishes, I can easily pay him back."

I scowled at him. "I think you have done enough here. Remove the vermin from this room." By vermin I meant "all the demons," but he probably didn't realize.

"Yes, My Lord." His eyes shone that unearthly, demon color and he bowed. Grabbing Faustus unceremoniously with one arm, he dragged the man across the room and tossed him out the window as though he were emptying waste onto a medieval European street.

I gagged some more. A thought suddenly occurred to me. Why did I not feel the need for water?

"Young Master!" Sebastian cried suddenly, rushing to my side and grabbing my hand. I tried to tug my wrist out of his grasp, but his hold was an iron lock. "Your hand!"

I followed his gaze to my hand, and saw to my horror that it was covered in black webs.

His eyes met mine, and we came to the same conclusion. That had not been shampoo Faustus had fed me.

"Let's go, Young Master," Sebastian said, breaking the curtain of silence that had taken hold of the room.

"To where?" I questioned.

"I have sought out demon healers, and although many are powerless against a poison as strong as Claude's, I have found a particularly talented one whom I think will be able to provide us with an antidote."

I nodded. "Very well then."

It was strange to wear such loose clothing and my exposed arms made me feel quite vulnerable. The hungry looks cast at me by random demons we passed on the street did not fall on blind eyes, but a glare from Sebastian kept anyone from coming too close.

I wondered how important, how powerful, this demon I had contracted really was.

We arrived at a depressing, run-down building. Imagine the Undertaker's place, except with more cobwebs and looking more forlorn.

"This is it?" I asked, finding my voice again.

"Yes."

The door creaked open in a gesture probably meant to be inviting, but looked closer to 'go away unless you want me to kill you!'

I walked in, barely succeeding in containing the bile that rose to my throat once again. The dust made me sneeze, and I asked, "Are you certain this is it, Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lo –" His confirmation was cut short by a loud cry followed up by the sound of something crashing to the floor and the shattering of glass.

I raised an eyebrow. "This is the talented healer you were talking about?"

"Roni Ferreyra," came a voice behind us. "Good day to you too, bro."

I whirled around in shock. A girl, perhaps twelve or thirteen years of age, stood, one hand on hip and the other clutching a vial of green, bubbling liquid. Her hair seemed to be black in the light. It framed a slightly tanned face, thus suggesting that she did not spend all her time in this sad place. Her clothing was boyish, but that was to be expected of ladies in this time. She was clad in a black jacket and blue pants.

_They're called jeans_, some voice in my head supplied.

"Hey, so, like, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

I gave Sebastian a brief glance. He did not return it and I sulked indignantly to myself. If my life depended on this girl, I was definitely headed to my death.

"Is Lady Ryuketsu here?" Sebastian asked.

"What's it to you?" Roni shot back.

Sebastian sighed. "Please, Roni, I desperately seek audience with Ms. Ryoko."

"I don't care." With that, she turned her attention back to the shelves.

For what seemed like eternity I stood there, feeling out of place, while Sebastian glared daggers at Roni's back. Finally the girl gave in.

"You're still here?" she cried when she turned around, exasperated.

"As I have said before, I urgently require Lady Ryuketsu's assistance."

Roni sighed. "Fine dude. Just don't blame me when that fire-spitting dragon snaps your head off."

Sebastian nodded his head, and Roni bellowed, "RYUKETSU GET OUT HERE YOU OLD LADY!"

I blinked twice, thinking the girl had finally lost it. Who would reply to such a rude demand? I was about to take my walking stick and impale myself on it (thus ensuring a quicker death) when a deathly pale girl with light blue skin suddenly appeared. She glanced at us, then looked away as if we didn't matter at all.

"What is it?" she asked, pointedly addressing Roni.

"Those people, like, wanna see you, ma'am."

She looked at Sebastian before turning her indifferent gaze back to Roni. "Please inform our guests that after last time, they can deal with whatever problem they have themselves."

"Okay, so my lady says that –"

"Please, Lady Ryuketsu, I am sorry for what had happened last time," he grimaced, perhaps from the memory, but continued. "I will do whatever it takes to pay for that mistake."

Before he could continue, however, a loud, arrogant scoff interrupted him. Roni glanced at us, trying to stop her laughter.

"A little too late for that, don't you think?" Ryuketsu said coolly. "I believe I have presented you with more than enough chances to redeem yourself."

"I apologize, but I desperately need your help."

Ryuketsu sighed. Reluctantly, she stepped closer to us. "Very well, then. Bring me a lock of your king's hair and I shall help you."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "B-but that's impossible! It is suicide!"

The girl gave my butler a strange look. Finally, she spoke. "… I need it for the antidote. Any part of the King will do, actually."

"What do you expect me to do?" demanded Sebastian, losing his perfect-butler mask at last. "Go up to him and say 'May I have a lock of your hair, oh divine ruler?' Yes, that shall end well."

Roni stopped laughing and told Sebastian, "My mistress has told you the conditions. Either agree or reject the offer."

Then she noticed me. At last. "Who's this little pirate?"

I scowled. "I am _not_ a bloody pirate!"

"This is my Young Master, the Earl Phantomhive."

"I've heard a lot about you, little Earl," Ryuketsu said, grinning like the Undertaker. I shuddered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," I said with fake confidence.

"You're so short," Roni stated bluntly.

I turned red. "W-what?" I yelped.

"Roni, keep your mouth shut for a moment please," Ryuketsu, obviously the better-mannered of the two, said wearily.

"K, ma'am." Her lips stayed shut for a moment before she added, "But dontcha agree? I mean look at that shortie. He's so short –"

"Roni," Sebastian and Ryuketsu scolded at the same time.

"Very well, my lady. I shall honor my part of the bargain. I hope that you shall honor yours," Sebastian said with practiced elegance. Or rather, with unpracticed, raw, demonic elegance. He nudged my shoulder, a sign to get going.

It was a good thing too, for at that moment I was seriously considering hitting Roni with my walking stick. Knocking her head wouldn't do any harm; skull was probably too thick for the blow to be effective.

As we left the store, I heard Roni saying something that sounded scarily close to, "Man that Earl was sooo cute! Like, I think I might like him. Love at first sight, ya know, Ms. Ryoko?"

I lowered my face and continued. There was definitely no trace of a blush on my face. Definitely none. The red on my cheeks were due to indignantly, so I told myself.

_Seven pages, yay~ Yeah, not the most I have ever written, but I promise um.. one more update.. at least… sometime… soon… And um, you know, I will be starting to use more OC's.. Heh heh… _

_Don't kill me, because if you decide to kill you and actually go through with the act, I will scream because a knife in the head hurts and updates will be even more infrequent and you will get very pissed and realize you made a mistake but it will be too late to right your wrongs so you'll get a demon to complete the story which will cost you your soul meaning you will never see heaven and then you will be very sad because if you don't see heaven you will be surrounded by fire but then again you might see Sebastian and then you'll be happy and wait this isn't helping my don't-kill-me argument um so why am I writing this run-on sentence?_


	23. Shocklingly

_Disclaimer: DVG13 owns Kuroshitsuji in her imagination. Translation? She does not own it._

I lowered my face and continued. There was definitely no trace of a blush on my face. Definitely none. The red on my cheeks were due to indignantly, so I told myself.

Sebastian guided me back to the mansion. The night air helped to cool me down and clear my head. No... It wasn't exactly night, nor was it day. I suddenly realized that the night-day situation hasn't changed since I had arrived.

"Sebastian, why is this place constantly bathed in this light?" I asked.

He glanced at me; I could sense it. "Young Master, this is hell. There are no celestial bodies here. The "sky" is made of damned souls. The wind –"

"Forget I asked that." The wind was likely something equally terrifying, maybe the breath of vengeful spirits or the beating of a fallen archangel's wings… "Answer me this instead; how am I able to see?"

"The souls glow with eternal hatred, My Lord."

I was really starting to regret opening my mouth at all. Imagine a suffocating blanket placed over your head. Now imagine that blanket made of humans and you shall know why I am feeling so… _creeped out_, the voice in my brain supplied.

_Creeped out is not a term,_ I replied.

By the time I had managed to make the voice shut up, we had arrived back at the mansion. Sebastian held open the door and I stepped in. He took my jacket, I handed him the walking stick as well.

"YOU'RE IIIIIIITT!" cried an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Arrêtez-vous! I really don't think you should be playing tag in the –" Mimi saw us. "Salut, Sebastian!" she smiled happily at us.

A crash and then a curse came from the room behind that door to the left of the staircase. Mimi winced.

"Good day, Mimi," Sebastian said absently, his attention focused on the door. When he got there (in five long steps), he kicked down the door without hesitation.

"Se-Sebastian!" two voices stuttered at once. I moved to get a better view of the room and saw Logan holding part of a shattered vase. Beside him stood Jayce, shuffling his feet.

Sebastian looked back and saw me looking. He waved a hand and the door slammed shut. I wondered how it was still on its hinges. A black feather drifted out ominously from beneath the door.

A deafening silence took hold for a few awkward minutes. Mimi occasionally cast an uneasy glance at the door before looking away and I just watched stared in curiosity. Then we heard two extremely loud cries. The door opened and Sebastian came out looking as perfect as ever. I wish I could say the same for his servants.

Logan was bruised and even bleeding in some places. His hair was extremely messy, looking as though he had just stepped out of a tornado. On top of his head were cat ears. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

Deigning to turn my attention on Jayce, I observed he was not in much better shape. Bruises and cuts decorated his face, and his hair was even messier than Logan's. To my relief, he was NOT wearing cat ears.

"Lord, what did Sebastian do?" I gasped.

Mimi looked at me as though I was dull, then seemed to realize I couldn't have known. "He stole a part of their –" she said some word I could not remember in Demonic.

"Translation?" I asked.

"He took a part of what one may call the demon's soul. Except demons are completely made up of this soul-like thing, unlike in humans where it inhabits and otherwise empty shell."

"Ouch," I guessed.

"Yes, very." She began smiling. "But all's well now. After this, those two won't misbehave for some time yet!"

"I see," I said.

"Young Master, it is time for lunch," Sebastian called.

"Bring it up to my room," I commanded, heading upstairs.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed and retreated into what was probably the kitchen.

I walked into my room and promptly collapsed onto the bed. The voice in my head would not go away, and I was starting to wonder if one voice had multiplied into an entire chorus.

"Leave me... alone…" I groaned.

The reply was in another language, but I understood the basic message. _No bloody way, little Earl._

At that moment Sebastian came in, carrying a platter of random dishes. I tuned out as he introduced the dishes as though introducing me to a new friend of his. When he was finished, I blurted out the question I had been dying to ask.

"Why did you say it was suicide get what Ryoko wanted?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment before replying, "Lucifer is not known for his compassion toward others, and I doubt I will be able to get what I require without getting into a fight first."

I smirked. "That can be easily fixed." My voice grew dead serious as I tore off my eye patch. "Sebastian, this is an order: Defeat Lucifer and obtain whatever you need."

"Yes, My Lord," he said, bowing. His eyes glowed an unearthly shade of what is best described as red.

Suddenly the room shook and a deafening crash came outside the room. My dinner fell off its tray Sebastian had set on the bedside table, making a hellish mess on the floor.

"Please stay here, Young Master," Sebastian asked distractedly, heading to the door. As he walked, I saw him sprout wings and I could have sworn something sharp caught the light as he exited. I made my way back to the bed and lay on it for a while.

After some time I thought to myself, _Am I not the master here? Why am I following the orders of a mere servant?_

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, stepped onto the ground, and made my way to the door. With no warning my legs gave out and I collapsed. I shook my head from side to side, groaning in pain as a bright light enveloped me. Curling into a ball, my hands came up instinctively to hold my head, but another flash of white-hot pain caused me to uncurl and arch my back instead. The pain came repeatedly in waves for what seemed like eternity before it all stopped.

I stood up, breathing hard, and looked around my warily. Just as I expected, Ash stood in front of me.

"How are you, little earl?" two voices, one male and one female, asked me in unison.

"Do you have nothing better to do than pester me?" I snapped. A sharp jab of pain in my head stopped further remarks.

Ash chuckled, and his form melted to become Angela's features. "Tsk tsk, such temerity to be talking back to an angel of heaven."

I glared up at the angel with withering hatred. "Stop this at once."

"You are in no position to make demands. Your butler is not here; he is occupied with fending off an attack from his King. Without him, you are defenseless." The thing stepped closer.

I lowered my head, my hair forming a curtain around my face. My shoulders shook as though I was crying, and small sounds completed that image.

"However," continued the angel, "we do not wish to harm you. We hope to help you, Ciel."

"Hn hn heh hah haah HA HA," my small chuckles soon grew to become loud, arrogant laughs. Finally I stopped and smiled cheekily at Angela. Her features were distorted, and I guessed that she was switching to her other form. "How is your wing doing?"

This simple question brought such rage to the face I almost stepped back. Instead, I held my ground and stared defiantly into his eyes and Ash's features became prominent.

He sighed in exasperation and said to me, "We are not here to pick another fight, despite what Angela wants. We are here to help you. And if you would like to see the battle going on between your butler and his King, we would be more than happy to help."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why are you aiding me?"

Ash's features began melting again, and the creature said, shrugging, "We feel guilty for asking Claude to poison you."

"What?!" I screeched, but already the whitewashed landscape was disappearing, being replaced by a blanket of darkness.

"Have a good life… little earl," the annoying voices said in unison.

"AAaaaaugh!" a loud cry reached my ears. The voice sounded familiar, but as the same time it was strange to hear.

"How does it feel, Lucifer? Are you having fun yet?" My butler's voice could be heard loud and clear through all the chaos.

"Sebastian how dare you – AUUUGH!"

"How dare I treat my king this way? Well I have never viewed you as my king in the first place, instead as an imposter of my father's throne."

"Stop! What are you doing?!"

"Shush, it shall be over soon enough."

My eyes began adjusting to the dimness of the room and amidst a storm of inky feathers I saw Sebastian and some other demon. Sebastian was using a jeweled dagger to cut off locks of the blonde's hair.

The yellow-haired boy looked to be around the age of 14. He had a nose that ended in an almost delicate point and high cheekbones. His eyes were green and seemed to be glowing slightly in rage. His face was tan, and I wondered how it was possible to get a tan from being under furious spirits every day.

The boy sat there with an extremely mad look plastered on his face, but his mouth made no further complaints.

After Sebastian seemed to feel he had given the other a sufficient haircut, he looked up and saw me.

"Young Master," he acknowledged. "I thought I asked you to stay in your room."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was the master. It is not as if I wanted to come; the bloody angels came and teleported me here."

The boy on the ground glared at me, then at Sebastian. "Let me go!"

I pointedly ignored the boy and asked Sebastian, "Are you finished fooling around here? I believe you still have to collect a lock of your king's hair."

Sebastian smirked. "But Young Master, my king is right here."

I looked at the pitiful boy on the ground, who pouted and looked away, flushing, and then looked back at Sebastian. "_That _is your king?"

He nodded. An idea seemed to occur to him suddenly. "Hold still, Lucifer," he said. The boy stared straight ahead, not responding, though to my trained eye I could see his small flinch.

Sebastian took out a vial and, at the same time, drew his dagger across the boy's left arm. He held the vial beneath the wound and waited for it to fill with crimson-colored blood. The boy bit his lip.

"Answer me this, Sebastian: why is your king in the form of a 14-year-old?" I asked, not wanting to focus on the blood.

_I was really considering to not honor my promise. Seriously, I was going to use the fact that I uploaded on April Fools' Day as an excuse. But I am an extremely selfless, awesome, creative, totally-not-hit-by-writers'-block, and modest person, so I uploaded._

_Also, after today, Spring Break will have officially ditched me, and I shall be back to the school schedule. Perhaps I can find time to upload a chapter or two, but we're looking at perhaps one upload per month, maximum. I apologize in advance, and I hope you'll all stay with this – Ooh cake._


End file.
